The Captain and The Human Girl In Love
by biganimefan18
Summary: This is a story about Karin and Captain Hitsugaya. Karin wanted to help out Ichigo by killing hollows. When she found a soul reaper she him for some help. During there training they became more than friends. This is a Karin/Hitsugaya love story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Captain and The Human Girl In Love**

* * *

This is a story where Karin falls in love with Toshiro. She wants to help Ichigo kill hollows and she needs help training. She finds the captain and during the training she falls in love with him. This is a Karin/Toshiro love story it is not a Rukia/Ichigo.

* * *

Chapter 1

One day Karin was on the way home and then she seen a soul reaper. Karin thought he was the most handsomest guy she had ever seen in her life. She didn't let him see her though.

Captain Hitsugaya was fighting a hollow. Once he killed the hollow he felt a different spiritual pressure. He looked around for another hollow but didn't see another hollow.

Then Karin saw Captain Hitsugaya looking around. When she saw him looking around she started running down the street. Karin thought that maybe she could run to the park and maybe she could still be able to see her.

Hitsugaya looked around and didn't see anything. He thought maybe it was Ichigo's spiritual pressure. But he knew that it was not his. Then Captain Hitsugaya remember that he was supposed to tell Rukia that the soul society wanted her back there for a mission and he would watch Karakura town for her. Hitsugaya went to Ichigo's house because Rukia was always around there and he was right, she was there.

"Hey, what are you doing here Toshiro?" said Ichigo with a shocked look on his face.

"IT IS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TP YOU! And I need to talk to Rukia about the soul society and why I am here" said Captain Hitsugaya. Just then Rukia walked in the room and was shocked to see Captain Hitsugaya there in Ichigo's room.

"Why are you here Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia said with a Shocked looked on her face and was a little bit confused.

"I and here to tell you, Rukia Kuchiki, that the soul society wants you back there and you will have another mission to do there." said Captain Hitsugaya with a cold face.

"What about Karakura town?" asked Ichigo. But then thought 'I can watch the town are they going to let me watch the town all by myself. YES there is only one soul reaper in this town.'

"No, I will watch Karakura town for a little bit until your mission is over." said Captain Hitsugaya.

'Oh so they are going t have a captain here instead of me watching the town. Even though I already watch it.' Ichigo thought. Then said "Hey where are you going to sleep?"

"I will find a place to sleep. Oh and Rukia you might want to go when you can they are waiting on you." as the captain said that he started t leave. Right after he was gone Rukia said goodbye to Ichigo and turned into a shinigami. She told Ichigo to take care of her body or give it to Urahara. Then she opened the senkiamon. Then she was gone and Ichigo went back down stairs for dinner.

Hitsugaya went to Urahara's shop to ask him for the giga that he used last time. Urahara went to the back and got him the giga. Captain Hitsugaya thanked him and then got in the giga and left.

The Captain saw that the sun was going down. He went to where he knew was the best place to watch the sunset. He went there and watched the sunset. When he got there and he say someone who he seemed to know.

* * *

This is my first story so please comment on it so I know to continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is the second chapter and I hope you like it._**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Captain say that the sun was going down. He went to where he knew was the best place to watch the sunset. He went there and watched the sunset. When he got there and he say someone who he seemed to know.

He could not remember her name or anything about her. All her remember was that he has seen her before. As he got closer to her he remembered her walking into the Kurosaki's house. So that means she must be Ichigo's sister. He was almost 5 feet away when she turned around.

"Hello." Karin said as she was turning around to see who it was.

"Hi." Captain Hitsugaya said with a little bit of a shocked look on his face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Karin asked.

"No, You don't know me. I am new around here." Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Oh, I thought I have seen you somewhere. Sorry about that. So why would you come out here?" Karin asked with a little bit of a smile on her face because she knew he was lying to her.

"Its ok and I was walking around here yesterday and I though the sunset looked the best here." Hitsugaya said as he started to look at the sunset.

"Oh really. I was here yesterday and I didn't see you." Karin said as she signed him to come and sit down next to her.

"Oh, I didn't see you here." He said as he was coming and kept looking at the sky. But Karin never took her eyes off him tell he was right next to her sitting down. Then she looked at the sky trying to remember what the soul reaper looked like.

"YES!" She said out loud. Then Hitsugaya looked at her.

"What?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it was nothing and I never got your name. What is your name?" She asked with a really big smile on her face.

"What yours?" He said trying to avoid the question.

"Mine is Karin Kurosaki and you never told me your name mister." She said lokking straight at him, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said as he started looking at the sunset.

"Nice to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya the soul reaper." Karin said with a big smile on her face and looking straight at him.

He turned straight at her and was shocked that she knew that he was a soul reaper. "What is a soul reaper?" He said and she knew he was lying straight through his teeth.

"Don't act dumb I know you know what it is. You are lying to me. Tell me that you are a soul reaper? And don't say I have never head of them or what are you taking about because I can see ghost and souls just like my brother Ichigo Kurosaki." Karin said with a really mean look on her face.

He couldn't help she knows that he is lying so he has to tell the truth but maybe he doesn't have to tell the whole truth to her. "Yes, you are right I am a soul reaper. I am here to look over this town."

"Yes I was right." Karin said as she grabbed him and pulled him really close. Hitsugaya started to blushed and he tried to pull away but she would not let him go.

"You have to do me a favor." She said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**_Well I finished the Second Chapter._**

**_Please Review and tell me if you love it, like it or don't like it._**

**_This is my first story so any hints would help._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I am back.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**I tried to do what you guys wanted and I made it longer and tried to add more details.**_

_**Well here is Chapter 3.**_

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

"You have to do me a favor." Karin said with a big smile on her face.

"What is the favor first." Hitsugaya said with his face almost having the pink show all the way. Then Karin started to come a lot more closer. They were now in the kissing zone, when Karin went to the side where his ear was.

"You are going to train me." Karin said with a big smile "and you will not tell Ichigo about this at all." Then Karin backed up and still holding him so he couldn't get away.

"What is in it for me." Hitsugaya said still so close to Karin but was able to see her whole face and a few other people walking by and straying at us.

"What do u need." Karin asked him but he didn't say anything. "You're a soul reaper and you just came here right?"

"Yes." Hitsugaya said with a confused look on his face.

"Do you need a place to sleep then?" She asked looking straight into her eyes. Hitsugaya couldn't turn away and he had to tell the truth or she would know he was lying.

"Yes, but what can you do about it." He said smiling because he knew she couldn't do anything about it or her brother would find out about the training.

"I have a friend who knows an owner of a shop, who has a big house and I know has an a room you could stay in and not have to pay any money for. So do we have a deal?" She said with a big smile on her face. Hitsugaya was shocked that she knew someone who he could stay at and not have to pay any money.

"Sure we have a deal." He said with a shocked look on his face because he still is kind of shocked.

Karin let and then give him a big hug and said "Thank you so much Toshiro and remember you said you would not tell Ichigo about this." Then she got up and yes about to leave when she turned around. "I will show you where you will sleep tomorrow."

"Where will we meet?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We will meet here after school and we can talk when we will train. Then I will show you where you can sleep." Karin said with a big smile and ran off home.

* * *

Where I am I going to sleep tonight. Hitsugaya said as he turned to watch the sunset rest of the way. Then he sat next to some trees where people could not see him. He tried to go to sleep but all he could think was about Karin and how she pulled him so close and he couldn't get away. After sometime he fell asleep next to a tree.

Then the sun woke him up and he started to think and he doesn't know when her school ends. Hitsugaya was hoping that there would be a hollow so he could get his mind off Karin and make time pass by faster. There was no hollow around and he just wait not to far away from where he was going to meet Karin.

* * *

Karin was getting out of school and she could think of was Toshiro. Then one of her friends came up to her and it was Jinta. That was just the person she was looking for as well. "Hey Karin!" Jinta screamed. He was waving his hand at Karin and Karin waved back at him. "Hey are you OK?" Jinta asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yea I am fine. Why do you ask?" Karin said.

"Well you were day dreaming all day and you didn't talk as much as you usually do." Jinta said about to laugh because he knows she doesn't talk much any way.

"I was just thinking and would I be ok if someone slept at your house for sometime?" Karin asked hoping he would say yes.

"You would have to ask Urahara if he can and why do you want someone to stay at my house?" Jinta asked with a big smile on his face.

"OK I will ask him and I made a deal with him and my side of the deal was that he needed a place to sleep. Why do you have smile on your face?" She asked looking confused about why he was smiling that much when he never does smile a lot.

"Oh no reason. Why don't you have that person stay at your house and not mine?" Jinta asked waiting to hear the answer.

"Because then it might mess up my part of the deal." Karin said starting to walk again.

"Oh OK. I will tell Urahara that you will come over with someone." Jinta told her as she was walking away. Jinta heading the opposite way of Karin still having a big smile on his face.

Karin walked to her house and went straight to room. She didn't bother to say hello to her sister or her dad or her brother. When she got in her room she put her stuff down and grabbed Kon who was in her room for some odd reason she didn't know why. Karin went back down stairs and said "I will be gone but I should be back before dinner." Then Karin walked to the door and put her shoes on and started to leave.

"OK see you at dinner. Have fun and be safe." Yuzu screamed.

"What you are leaving me! Don't you need to help your sister! Don't leave us!" Karin's dad screamed out to Karin. Then Karin stopped and turned around.

"I said I will be back before dinner and Yuzu is fine all by herself. She doesn't need me now." Karin said and then turned to start walking to where she was going to meet Toshiro at.

* * *

_**Hi please review and tell me what you guys think about it.**_

_**Thank you if you review on my story and I will try to do what you people think.**_

_**If you people review it will help me get better since this is my first story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I am back sorry that I couldn't get the story updated fast I was busy.**_

_**Sense I couldn't get it updated faster I made it a little longer**_

_**I hope you people like it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Karin started walking to where she was going to meet Toshiro at.

Karin when she got there Toshiro was nowhere to be seen. So she went to the trees that weren't that far away when she found Toshiro's giga. Then Karin started to run to the lake where she heard a sound. which was not that far away from the giga. She ran over to see Toshiro fighting a hollow. And he was not doing winning or losing.

Karin started to think about what was happening. 'Why is Toshiro fighting? I thought that my brother was the one to protect the town. Or is he doing this because he is a shinigami and it is their job to fight hollows? Or is it their job to fight hollows? What is their job anyway? I have tried to learn but I know nothing.'

When Karin was thinking the hollow saw her. Then Toshiro saw that the hollow was looking for something and Karin was not thinking that she was in the middle of the battle ground or even close for that reason. The was going to go for Karin but Toshiro would not let him do that. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said with anger in his words. Then before Karin knew about it the fight was over.

Then Karin say someone coming. Toshiro saw Karin was looking at something then he looked that direction and saw it was Ichigo. After she knew it was her brother she ran to the trees and trying not to be seen by her brother. Then he would have knew that she came here to see him. When Karin got to the trees she started to hide. Karin saw that Ichigo was talking to Toshiro but couldn't hear them.

* * *

"Hey Toshiro. You didn't let me have any fun by killing the hollow." Ichigo said with a little sad face.

"It's not Toshiro it is Captain Hitsugaya and I thought it would be better if I didn't wait. I am the shinigami here to watch the town and I am here to protect now and not wait for a sub suit shinigami to get here." Captain Hitsugaya said really mad because he called him Toshiro ( even though he does not mind when Karin called him that ) and he saw that Ichigo had a sad face and he didn't care one bit about it.

"You are right. A captain is always right and is watching a small town for no reason. Well I have to go back home before dinner." Ichigo said when he was leaving Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya was mad because Ichigo was mocking him for having to watch the town. Then Captain Hitsugaya remembered seeing Karin. Captain Hitsugaya went back to his giga and he say Karin was waiting for him there next to the giga.

* * *

"Hey you are finally back Toshiro. What did my brother want?" Karin said with a smile on her face because she knew that Toshiro was protecting her from the hollow.

"Hey. Your brother just wanted to fight the hollow but I got to him frist. So he was a little mad about him not getting to fight." Captain Hitsugaya said with a mad face because him was thinking of how Ichigo was mocking him for being a captain, watching the town and for him not getting to fight.

"You didn't tell him about us training right?" Karin said whiling having a scary smile on her face.

"No I didn't tell him about the training." Captain Hitsugaya said still mad about Ichigo.

"Good. Why are you mad Toshiro?" Karin said with a little pouting face.

"Nothing just thinking of what your brother said to me. Well we should figure out when I am going to train you." Captain Hitsugaya trying to put on a happy face.

"Ok." Karin said still thinking of what her brother said to him that would make him mad. "I was thinking that maybe you could train me after school around here." Karin said with a smile.

"Sure, but what about your homework?" Captain Hitsugaya said with a smile because he likes to be around here when the sunsets.

"I could do it here right before we start are training because it doesn't take very long." Karin said a smile of thinking of training with Hitsugaya. Then Captain Hitsugaya went back into his giga. Then Kon came out form her back pack.

"Can I come out of here now Karin?" Kon said almost all the way out of the back pack.

"I guess you can because you are already out of the back pack." Karin said looking at Kon. Captain Hitsugaya just sat on the ground thinking how can a stuff animal talk. Karin saw Toshiro was confused so she started to explane how it can talk. "By the way toshiro this is Kon. Kon this is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hey you are that Captain who was with Rukia and Ichigo the other day right? Who told Rukia that she had to leave us to go do another mission." Kon said looking straight at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yes that was me. How can you talk?" Captain Hitsugaya said looking at Kon a little confused.

"I am one of those pill things and I was put into this stuff animal. I can talk, jump or anything." Kon said trying to look cool.

"Oh. That would make since." Captain Hitsugaya said. Then he say Karin was looking confused. "What are you confused about Karin?" Captain Hitsugaya said looking at Karin.

"What is a Captain? And you are a Captain of what?" Karin said still looking confused.

"Ok I will tell you that the next time because it can be a long story and I will help you learn more about shinigami. I guess that you would use Kon to turn into a Soul Reaper?" Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Yes and Kon said he would not tell Ichigo about the Soul Reaper thing and the training right Kon?" Karin said with a bit of anger to scare Kon. But she didn't need to do that.

"Yea I won't tell Ichigo." Kon said with a smile.

"Good. So we should go to where you can hopefully sleep at." Karin said with a smile as she started to walk and told Toshiro to follow her.

* * *

They started to walk. The walk to where Toshiro would be staying at. When they were walking they started to talk about how they would train. Toshiro was thinking he would train in how to fight with a sword and then they would work on hand to hand combat. After she was good at those things they would work on how to control her sword's power. Karin asked Toshiro what his sword's power was and he said it was a water and ice sword and it was also the strongest ice sword. Before they knew it they were at where Toshiro was going to stay at.

* * *

'Out of all the places she choose this one' Toshiro thought. Standing right in front of them was Urahara waiting for them. 'He must have felt my spiritual pressure coming this way and started to come out side.' Toshiro was thinking and thinking. Karin just kind of standing there smiling and then she started walking to he Toshiro followed slowly hoping that this is not the place but he knew it was.

Urahara just standing there and Karin and Toshiro knew he had a big smile on behind that fan of his. Karin thought he was of something that was not true and he was thinking of something that was not true.

They all was standing out side the shop and looking at each other wondering who was going to be the first no to talk.

* * *

_**I hope you people liked it**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I AM NOT SURE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT**_

_**I am doing my best but tell me if you like love or hate it**_

_**Any help would help me as well**_

_**If you have any ideas that might work for later on please tell**_

_**I will try to update in less than a week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I have not done this but I am now.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Bleach this is only for my fun.**_

_**Sorry I am late but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

They all standing out side of the shop and looking at each other wondering who was going to be the first one to talk.

"So I guess what I heard was right about you two?" Urahara said with a big smile on his face and with the smile he lower his fan so they could see the smile.

"What did you hear?" Toshiro asked right after seeing that smile. The only reason he would smile like that would be of something bad.

"Oh I heard you two do so things that's all." Urahara said with his smile getting even bigger.

"What things did you hear and from who?" Karin asked. Toshiro and Karin both giving him a bit of a confused look and a scared one at the same time.

"Should I just tell you what I heard." Urahara asked eyeing them both.

"YES!" They screamed at him.

"OK, OK," He said looking at them. "but first let's go in and sit down."

They went in and sat around a small table. Karin and Toshiro sat on one side and Urahara sat on the opposite side of them. "Would you like some tea?" Urahara asked them.

"You are trying not to explain what you heard." Toshiro said now really wanting to hear what he had heard.

"Why would I do that to a captain. I was just trying to be nice. Now do you want some tea, the story might be a little long." Urahara asked trying to get an answer out of them.

"No thank you Urahara." Karin said with a bit of a smile and her voice was a little nicer than it was when they were out side. "Now can you please tell us what you heard."

"OK I will tell you." Urahara said about to explain what he heard.

* * *

FLASHBACK (What Urahara heard )

This person came around a corner. Walking when the person saw Karin and Toshiro sitting by the road near the park and was talking. Starting to walk slow to see what would happen next.

Then saw Karin turn really quick and pull Toshiro really close. Karin didn't let go and from the spot this person was at Karin and Toshiro were almost touching or even kissing.

Then after a few moments Karin pulls Toshiro in and it looked like she was going to kiss him when at last-minute goes for his ear. To that person it looked like Karin was kissing Toshiro ear and then the person turned the corner so the person would not have to come any closer to you two love birds.

The later told me about it.

* * *

END OF FALSH BACK

"So that is how I heard about you to love birds. The only thing is, is that the person did not know who Toshiro was. The only thing the person knew was the person has seen him lately." Urahara said with a smile and putting his fan back up to his face.

"Who was the person?" Karin asked hoping he would say.

"I am not going to say." Urahara said.

"Have only been to Ichigo's room and here before going to the park sense I got here. I was also a soul reaper when I was at Ichigo's room and I had not been here at that time." Toshiro said with a little confused face.

"So that means that the person has seen you here and I am guessing you were the only one here at the time. So one of the people who work here most have told you and I told someone who I was coming with someone else. And he said I was acting weird and I thought he was acting weird." Karin said still kind of thinking.

"So you know who told him Karin?" Toshiro asked looking straight at Karin.

"Yes I think I know who told Urahara that crazy story. Urahara did Jinta tell you that not true story?" Karin asked now looking straight at Urahara with a little mean face.

"Ok you can come in and stop hiding form them Jinta. They have figured it out." Urahara said turning to the door.

"Fine." Jinta said now heading from the hall way and was kind of smiling because Urahara told him to do once they were in the room he was supposed to look in the room and wait out there but he didn't look in.

"You didn't do what I told you to do?" Urahara said turning back to Karin and Toshiro.

"I didn't want to be a pervert like you? It doesn't matter they still found out that I told you." Jinta said walking to the table and started to sett next to Urahara.

"Did you just call me a pervert?" Urahara said now with a really big smile on his face and the fan on the table again.

"Yes I just called you a pervert you pervert." Jinta said and was about to laugh when he was interrupted by Urahara.

"You called me a pervert when you watch them kiss and so you are the pervert." Urahara said with a bigger smile on his face.

"I am not a pervert and I never stayed to see what was going to happen. I also never said they kissed and just said they were in the kissing zoned." Jinta said and he was a little mad because he was called a pervert when everybody knows that Urahara is the pervert.

"Hey." Karin said trying to get their attention. That didn't get there instead it made it worse. Karin was starting to get mad now. "HEY STOP FIGHTING!" Karin screamed but just like last time it only made it worse. Then she thought of something but she thought it would be too much.

…

Ok Karin is about to blow. After 10 minutes of them fighting she had it. The plan she had thought of she didn't care if it was too much she was way to mad for them fighting to long and Karin was going to do her plan even if it was going to go to far.

"HEY!" Karin yelled.

"WHAT!" Urahara and Jinta said looking over mad because they were interrupted from there fight but was surprising was what they were looking at.

Karin turned and looked at Toshiro. Then grabbed Toshiro's shirt and pulled it towards her.

Toshiro didn't know what he did but what happened next even surprised him.

Karin came really close and started kissing Toshiro. Toshiro was shocked and then he started to blush. After Karin saw that let go of Toshiro and stopped kissing him. She looked at Urahara and Jinta who have now stopped fighting and was staring at her and Toshiro. Karin's planned worked but was a little surprised that Toshiro was that shocked.

"So I looked like my plan worked." Karin said with a big smile. Toshiro was still shocked and he didn't say anything.

"What plan?" Jinta asked still shocked at what SHE had just done.

"My plan to make you two to stop fighting." Karin said then she looked over at Toshiro who was still a little shocked at what she did to him. "Did you like that Toshiro?"

Still shocked he just sat there being quite.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question. Did you like that kiss I just gave you Toshiro or should I say what you told my brother to say to you. Captain Hitsugaya." Karin asked with a big smile on her face.

When Karin said that his name the way most of the people would address him it had snapped he out of his shock. "If this was your plan then why didn't you tell me about it since I was in a big part of it?" Toshiro asked trying to avoid the question.

Karin notice he was trying to avoid the question so instead she answered his. "I thought that it would be better that way and before I forget Urahara can you let Toshiro stay in your spare room. And could he not have to do anything since he is protecting the city and he is training me at the same time." Karin asked him.

"Yea, sure." Urahara said still a little shocked that they had just kiss for the first time and only to stop there fighting and she didn't even tell Captain Hitsugaya about it.

"Thanks and I have to get home before dinner or my dad will kill me. Thanks again and Toshiro don't forget about the training tomorrow." Karin said as left the room and then the shop.

* * *

Karin started to run home. When Karin was running home she started thinking of what just happened. 'Did I really just kiss Toshiro? That was my first kiss and I barely, no just introduces myself yesterday. Why did I have to kiss him to get their attention. Why was that the first thing that popped into my mind when I was thinking of a plan. Did he start to blush once I started to kiss and was still blushing when I left. Is he still thinking about me? Why I am asking myself if still thinking about me it is not like I like him or do I.'

When Karin started to think of those things she started to blush. The pink on her was bright pink. Then she sees her home and when she opened the door and her father was waiting for her. Lucky for her it was just time for dinner. But the blush never went down but instead she started blushing more.

"Good just in time for dinner Karin." Yuzu said turning around to see her.

Karin started walking towards the table and she sees Ichigo setting down at the table next to where Yuzu usually sets. Karin sat down where she usually sets.

"Karin." Ichigo said looking at Karin.

"Yea." Karin said not noticing she was still blushing.

"Why are you blushing a lot?" Ichigo asked looking at her blushing and when he said that made her blush even more when he said that.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't get it in time so I made it longer.**_

_**I will try to update it in a week.**_

_**I hope you people like it.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT.**_

_**It will help me so much.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I didn't update faster.**_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Bleach.**_

_**It is just for fun.**_

_**Here is chapter 6 I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why are you blushing a lot?" Ichigo asked looking at her blushing and when he said that made her blush even more when he said that.

"…" Karin didn't know what to say so she just was quite because knowing Ichigo he would kill Toshiro in a second (using flash step and then kill him them his sword ). Ichigo was going to ask more question but Yuzu put the food on the table and everybody started to eat. Karin was secretly thanking Yuzu for not asking about it and bring the food so Ichigo would not ask about why she was blushing.

Karin got done with her food and put the plate in the sink and said "I am going to my room and pleases do not disturb me." Karin said looking straight at Ichigo. Then Karin walked up the stairs and when she was in her room she lied on the bed.

* * *

"So you like Karin? And did you kiss her at the park?" Urahara asked looking at Toshiro.

"…" Toshiro didn't say anything and looked at him with a glare to not bring the subject up. Then he said "Please do not tell Ichigo about this or anything about us for the matter. And where is my room?" Toshiro said trying to get off the subject.

"Jinta can you show him to his room and Captain Hitsugaya there will be dinner pretty soon so if you like it is in this room you can join us. Also you will need some human clothes to wear around here." Urahara said looking at Toshiro then Jinta. Jinta took that as to show him where his room is.

"I am not hungry and I have some clothes." Toshiro said as walking with Jinta to his room that he will be staying at for a bit.

When Toshiro got to his new room he thanked Jinta and sat on the bed and stared straight at the wall.

Toshiro started to think about why Karin KISSED him. 'Did Karin kiss me because she has wanted to kiss me since she pulled me in really close and that was the second we had seen each other and at the park were ever body could see. Was that plan the only one she thought or did she like that one the most. That was the first time someone had kissed me and it was a human. If anything I would have thought that a soul reaper would kiss me or even a soul but never a human. I Ichigo learned this then I would be died. Wait why am I thinking about this so much when I don't even like her or do I like her.'

Toshiro was interrupted when he heard a nock on the door. Urahara was at the door looking at Toshiro with a big smile.

"What do you want Urahara?" Captain Hitsugaya said in a cold tone.

"Dinner is ready. Do you want any of it?" Urahara said looking at him still kind of smiling.

"I already told you I don't want any food." Captain Hitsugaya said as he started laying on the bed.

"OK but are you sure you don't want any?"

"I already told you for the third time I don't want any."

"Do you want to talk about Karin?"

Captain Hitsugaya sat straight up when he heard that and stared at Urahara. "Why would I want to do that?" He said in a cold trim.

"Well I was wondering if you might need help training her."

"…" Captain Hitsugaya just stayed quite.

"What did you think I meant by what I said?"

"How would I know with your mind it could have anythd for all I know. I also don't need your help at the moment." Captain Hitsugaya said and then started laying on the bed again and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Karin are you still up?" Yuzu asked and since they share a room she just turned to her side to look at her.

"Yea I am up. What do you need?" Karin asked turning to her side to face her sister.

"Why did you blush so much when you got home and why did you just go straight to your room instead of staying down stairs with the rest of us?" Yuzu asked trying hard to see what Karin face looked like ( seeing if Karin was blushing or not still ) and it was dark so it was hard to see.

"Something happened right before I got home and I came straight up stairs to try to clear my mind." Karin said starting to blush very little but was happy that it was dark so it would be really hard to see her blush.

"Well what happened before you got home?" Yuzu asked starting to become really excited.

"I went to a candy shop."

"Is that why you were blushing so much?"

"No." Karin said now turning to lay back and stare at the ceiling.

"Then what made you blush so much? Come on you can tell me everything."

"Ok I will. I tried to something at the candy shop and I think I might have liked it but I don't know. Then I just left and to get home in time for dinner." Karin said and now she was almost blushing as much as she did the first time.

"Why don't you go back and try it again and if you like then by it? Then you could let me try some of it." Yuzu said smiling because she might get some candy.

"It is not as easy as you think but I will try it again. But a long time from now and I will let you try it maybe." Karin said and was going to go to sleep.

"But I want to try it." Yuzu said pouting.

"I just mean if I like it think I will let you try it."

"OK. Goodnight Karin." Yuzu said trying to the other side going to sleep.

"Goodnight Yuzu." Karin said and in a few moments they were both asleep again.

* * *

Lucky there was no school because Karin didn't want to see Jinta because of what happened last night. He would make fun of her and tell everybody about it. Karin went to the park hoping that Toshiro would be there but he wasn't there. 'Maybe he didn't know I don't have school or he just hasn't got up.'

Karin was going to sit on the railing by walk way because no one is even up yet. But right as she was going to sit down she saw someone with white hair and from where Karin was that person was around the same height of her. Karin started to walk over there. "Toshiro." Karin said not very loud but the person turned their head and Karin started to get a big smile.

"Toshiro thank goodness it yes you. If it wasn't you I would feel stupid." Karin said as she walked over and sat down beside him.

"Yea it is me. What are you doing here? Don't you have school today?" Toshiro said but making sure he didn't look in her eyes.

"No today is Saturday so I don't have school and we can practice all day. Unless something happens where I have to go or you do." Karin said looking at him but not looking in to his eyes.

"OK. Did you bring Kon so you can get into soul form?" Toshiro said turning and getting something out of his pocket.

"Yes." Karin said grabbing Kon and taking the pill and put it into her mouth. Then she was in a soul reaper clothes and Kon was in her body. Toshiro did the same thing but his soul reaper clothes reaper were different because he had a soul reaper clothes and a captain's coat on as well.

"Why do you have a white coat on and I don't? Is it because I am not a soul reaper?" Karin asked looking at his coat.

"It is because I am a captain and all captains have one. Only captains get one and all the other soul reapers just have what you are wearing now." Toshiro said.

"So how many captains are there?" Karin said.

"There are thirteen but three of them have gone bad and left the soul society. So we are down three captains."

"So I am guessing you are the tenth captain."

"Yes I am captain of squad ten."

"Do all soul reapers have the same sword or are they are different?" Karin said now looking at his sword that was on his back.

"No every soul reaper has a different sword and mine is an ice and water zanpakuto. You will probably know what yours is in some time." Toshiro said standing up and gave Karin to help her up form the ground. "OK let's get started on training."

"I have a sword but I don't know its power or how to use it."

"Well first you have to learn its name." Toshiro said now looking at the sword that was tied by her side with a red piece of string.

"How do you learn its name?"

"Sometimes it is mediating or sometimes you can fight and it will try to tell you its name or in your dreams it can come and tell you. Like how it did to me."

"So what will we do?"

"Well I don't think you want to wait so I can at least teach you how to fight with a sword." Toshiro said having a very little smile.

"Good because I don't like waiting." Karin said smiling.

"Do you know how to us flash step?" Toshiro asked.

"I know a bit on how to do it but not really good at it. I don't know how to stop."

"OK we will start there and I will try to help you. So use flash step and run around and try to stop in front of me."

Karin started using flash step and ran around the trees but she was not very fast at it. After a bit of running around the trees she was going to stop but she remember that she was supposed to stop in front of Toshiro. She started to turn around and Toshiro toke that as she was going to stop.

When she was not that far away from Toshiro she tried to stop but she couldn't stop. Next thing she knew was that she was on top of Toshiro. They were laying on the ground.

"How did I do?" Karin asked with a little smile.

"You need practice and that I am guessing is on a lot of things." Toshiro said.

Karin was going to get off of Toshiro when she feels a hand on her back. Karin looked at Toshiro who was under her and he had HIS hand on her back.

"Are you OK?" Toshiro said now not helping but look into those gray eyes of hers that had some sparkles in them.

"Yea I am fine. What about you, are you hurt?" Karin asked looking into his teal eyes that shined like something Karin has never seen before.

Then Toshiro's hand started to move up to her neck and his hand was in her hair. Toshiro started to push her head closer to his.

* * *

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Sense I am not getting told if you like it I am thinking of stopping.**_

_**I need 5 reviews to continue this story or I might stop.**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

I did another Chapter.

I didn't get 5 reviews ( 4 reviews instead of 5 SO CLOSE TO 5 REVIEWS :'( )

Thanks you for the reviews: TheAnimeResonance, .XD, forever122 and MomoPeachFlower.

But I got a lot of new story followers :D

So here is Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Bleach

This is just for fun :D

* * *

Chapter 7

Then Toshiro's hand started to move up to her neck and his hand was in hair. Toshiro started to push her head closer to his.

"Yea I am fine. But what you did the other night was embarrassing so their will be a punishment for it." Toshiro said their face only a few inches away from each other. Karin was blushing because she doesn't know what kind of person he is and what he is going to do to her.

"What is my punishment?" Karin asked a bit scared.

"I don't know but when I think I know a punishment fit for this scene then I will tell you. Until then you will have to wait." Toshiro said using the hand that is free to push him up into a setting place. "And if any one heard that like your brother I would have been dead that is why I pushed you closer to me."

"But my brother is not around here." Karin said.

"Are you sure about that?" Toshiro said pointing in the direction of where her brother was standing. Karin turned to see what he was looking at and when she tell her brother and she know in that place he would be able to see them. "See what I mean your brother came here because he felt your spiritual pressure."

Ichigo started to look in their direction and with no thought she pushed Toshiro back to the ground and she was back on top of him. She knew that in that place he could not see them in between the trees and some of what the tall grass. "Try to calm down. Also try to hide your spiritual pressure." Toshiro said on the ground and his hand still in her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Karin said moving just a little closer than she was when Toshiro pushed her close to her.

"He just got here." Toshiro said.

Karin was a little scared and she saw that Toshiro had closed his eyes and was trying to calm down. 'We are really close. Did I move in and why did I push him down to the ground a second time. Is he trying to calm down because we are so close or does he not like being under me. Wait I think he likes it because he never moved his hand out of my hair or even off me. But I don't really mind his hand being there and it feels kind of nice. I wish… Wait why am I thinking like this it is not me' Karin was thinking while looking at Toshiro's handsome face.

'Why would Ichigo come with not that much spiritual pressure coming from us or was he just walking around looking for one of us or walking around because he was bored? Also why did Karin push me down and move in really close. Even closer than when I push her close to me. I still have my hand in her hair and she doesn't seem to mind it. Her hair also feels really soft and thin. I didn't know she had that much strength to push me to the ground and to move in closer. I know it feels nice. I just wish … Wait why am I thinking about this kind of stuff it is not like I like her or anything, right?' Slapping out of his thoughts when he hears something.

"Look at the two LOVEBIRDS. I think Ichigo is gone but I think I would get it if you want to stay in that place you are in. I know I would." Kon said come out from the trees. Toshiro opens his eyes looks at Kon and then in the place he was in. With Karin on top of him with just a very little space between their faces ( lips being more like it ). Karin did the same thing but instead keep staring at Toshiro she turned her head back to Kon.

"Kon it is not what you think it is." Karin said a little worried. Toshiro was to embarrass to even move an inch.

"Really from what I say you ran into Toshiro and that was on accident. Then Toshiro put his hand on you back and then moved it up to your neck and in your hair. Next he pushed your head closer to his and said something to you. Then he got into a sitting position and pointed at something and it was Ichigo. I was hiding but was still able to see you two. Then you pushed him down and came in really really really close and whispered something to him. Then Toshiro closed his eyes and you stared at him for sometime." Kon said with a big grin on his face.

"OK. You got most of it but he pushed my down to tell me something to make sure no else heard it and he could see Ichigo. So he was trying to hide me from him." Karin said starting to look at Toshiro. But Toshiro turned to look at Kon.

"Why were you watching us any way?" Toshiro said looking at Kon with a little blush. Karin knew this was going to add to the punishment she started to think why were they still on top of each other on the ground?

"That is because I am here to watch and make sure she is OK. Also I am in her BODY!" Kon said pointing to the body he was in. Toshiro looked back at Karin when he felt her move. He notice that they were still on the ground and on top of each other. With that Karin got up and then Toshiro got up. He was still blushing a little.

"Oh, so the LOVEBIRDS are getting off of each other. I bet you liked how Karin was on top of you Toshiro. I am I right?" Kon said with the grin on his face getting bigger. Toshiro ignored Kon and walked to his body and got in it. Karin gave a look at Kon and did the same thing to her body. She toke the pill ( Kon ) and put it into the little lion stuffed animal.

"You better not tell anybody about this." Toshiro said facing Kon and gave him a very mean look. "Karin I think that will be all of today." Toshiro said turning away and started walking off.

"Hey Toshiro do you want to go get something to eat?" Karin asked. Toshiro stopped and looked at Karin. "We could go get some ice cream." Karin said with a big smile.

"Fine but then I have to go." Toshiro said walking back to Karin. Then Toshiro and Karin walked to an ice cream shop.

* * *

When Toshiro and Karin got to Dairy Queen. Then they went to the counter and order their ice cream they wanted. Toshiro got a vanilla ice cream cone ( one scoop of course ). Karin got a chocolate and vanilla ice cream cone ( two scoops one chocolate and one vanilla ). They sat in a booth and in a few minutes the ice cream was done and given to them. They talked about how Karin was doing in their training and how she just was going to run a little and try stopping. After a few minutes Toshiro left and Karin went home.

* * *

Toshiro found a quite place and sat down. Toshiro pulled out his phone and started to write about the hollow attack that happened. Toshiro was supposed to do reports after he had killed a hollow. But when he was writing the report. Something appeared on the screen and he was closer to the hollow than Ichigo was ( he was hanging out with his friends ). He toke his pill and became a soul reaper captain. Then he started to run in that direction.

* * *

Karin was walking home. It was still day. The sun was up and shinning very bright. Karin stopped and looked at the sky. She was one block away from her house. 'Today was a good day. I got to hang out with Toshiro at Dairy Queen and training was fun. I hope it will be like that in everyday.' Karin was thinking before she started walking again. Then heard something stopped. Karin was only a few feet away from giant hollow.

Karin started to running to house. But the hollow was fast and before she knew it. The hollow was standing in front of her. Karin didn't have time to change into her soul reaper form. The hollow was about to hit her when something got in front of her or like some one.

Then Karin released that the thing was Toshiro in his soul reaper form. Toshiro got hit pretty bad and that was just from what Karin could see and she was behind him and he got hit in the front.

Toshiro yelled "Rain over the frosted heavens, hyourinmaru!" Then a huge thing of ice came his sword. The huge piece of ice had a dragon face at the front of it. Then it started heading towards the hollow. The hollow was able to move just to get hit in the arm and not its face. His arm fell off once the ice was on his arm.

The hollow screamed in pain. Then it went to hit Toshiro with one arm but it was blocked and his other arm went towards Karin but she didn't see it in time to move in time. Toshiro saw it was aiming the arm towards her he flashed stepped over there just to get hit again in the chest. Toshiro was hurting so bad that he started to shake. He knew if he didn't finish it quick he would get a lot more hurt or even killed or Karin could get hurt and Toshiro was not going to let that happen.

The hollow was going to hit him and he did a little until he let another huge piece of ice out again. This time it hit the hollow on the face and killed him before the hollow had finished the blow on Toshiro. Right after that Toshiro turned around to face Karin.

"Are you OK?" Toshiro asked bleeding really bad.

"Yea I am fine. But what about you? You are really bleeding." Karin said looking at his wound.

"I am fine. Once I get in my giga I should be OK." Toshiro said starting to point at something. Karin turned around and it was his giga running towards them.

"Fin but at least let my dad look at you." Karin said looking worried at Toshiro.

"Like I said I will be fine." Toshiro said with a small smile. Then Toshiro got in his giga. Toshiro thought once he got in his giga that he would be OK and the wound would not be on this giga or him bleeding in his giga.

Toshiro was wrong. He had the wound and was bleeding even worse.

"See I told you. My dad should look at you." Karin said even more worried.

"No I am fi…" Then Toshiro fainted and hit his head on the concert because of his wound and losing so much blood.

* * *

I hoped you guys like it.

Lets try to get 5 reviews or story followers

Then I will write a new Chapter :D

Heads up there will be kissing coming soon.

I am not good so any hints would help

Rangiku: That's because you have never been kissed.

Me: How did you get here? You are not in the story and how did you know that.

Urahara: If you need help with that kiss then I can help you.

Me: You guys are PERVERTS. Help me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys I am back**_

_**Thank you to cristy and BlackSoulStar for the reviews and I used both of your ideas and I added my twist**_

_**I hope you guys like it**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"No I fi…" Then Toshiro fainted and hit his head on the concert because of his wound and losing so much blood.

Karin ran to check his heart rate. He was breathing but it was really slow. Karin ran to her house.

* * *

Karin got there not very long since she was a block away. Karin ran into her house and Yuzu was starting to make dinner and goat chin (Dad) was watching TV. Karin stopped and was breathing really hard.

"What is wrong my beloved daughter?" Her dad said looking a little startled.

"My friend Toshiro is hurt really bad and is laying in the middle of the road. He needs help." Karin said in between breaths. Her dad ran upstairs and Yuzu stopped making dinner and towards me. Then her dad ran back downstairs with a bag.

"Where is he?" Her dad said ready to run to where ever her friend is.

"Her is around a block away in that direction." Karin said pointing in the direction he was in. Her dad was about to run towards there when he felt a hand. "I am coming too."

Karin lead the way to where he was. He was laying on the ground where Karin had left him. There was blood everywhere around him. Karin told him that he was hurt on his chest. Sense there was so much blood it was hard to tell where the wound was. Karin's dad started to take off his shirt when he saw that it was that big of a wound he put it back on him and looked at Karin.

"Karin take my bag and I will take Toshiro back to the house because I can't do anything out here. And if a car came by it would not be good." Karin's said picking up Toshiro in his arms and Karin picked up the bag. They ran back to the house and upstairs to where he works (in door hospital ). He ran into the first open room and set Toshiro down on the bed.

"Can I help at all dad?" Karin asked looking worried.

"All you can do is going get a shower and wait tell I am done. Can you also go get Yuzu for me?" He said giving a little smile.

"OK." Karin said exiting the room. She stopped at the door and turned around her dad was taking off his shirt to see how bad it was but all Karin could think about was when he protected her and she can't help at all.

Karin left the room and went to Yuzu who was in the kitchen. "Yuzu dad needs you." Karin said.

"OK. What room is he in?" Yuzu said looking at me.

"I will show you." Karin said showing her where he was. Yuzu went in the room and the said something but she couldn't hear what. Right when she was about to leave she could hear her dad say 'Of all the times to spend the night at someone's house he chooses now.' Karin walked away and a few minutes later Yuzu walked out of the room.

Karin toke a shower and got some clothes on. By know it was dark and late at night. Karin started walking to Toshiro's room. When her dad started walking out.

"Dad how is Toshiro doing?" Karin asked because she had not seen her dad or Toshiro since she was told to leave the room and take a shower.

"He is ding fine and if you didn't tell me about him then it might have been worse." Karin's dad said.

"Can I stay with him sense he is my friend tonight?" Karin asked looking a little sad.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes."

"Then you can stay with him. But try not to wake him up."

"Thank you." Karin said giving her dad a hug and then started walking to his room.

Karin walked in his room and started to stare at him. He was sleeping soundly. Karin walked over to him and then she went to the side of the room and grabbed a chair. She grabbed it and put it next him on the side. She was watching for so long that she fell asleep next to him and her hand on top of his.

Toshiro woke up really in the morning. He looked around he didn't remember this place. Then he felt something on his hand and saw it was Karin sleeping next him with her hand on his. Toshiro grabbed her hand. He pushed some of the hairs out of her face and then he felt her move.

"Hey your up." Karin said with a little smile. Then she looked at her hand and remember that she did that and let go. Some blush started showing up on her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good I guess. But where am I at?" Toshiro said looking around.

"You are at my house and part of our house is a hospital."

"Oh." Toshiro said looking back at her.

"I am just happy you are better because who would train me then."

"Maybe your brother."

"No way and I would not have anyone I could make fun of and make them do what I want." Karin said with a big smile.

"What have you made me do and how have you made fun of me?"

"Well I made you train me and keep a secret. Then I made fun of you by kissing up in front of Jinta and Urahara and you said that was." Karin was cut off by Toshiro.

Toshiro sat up and came close and started kissing Karin. There lips were getting pressed and to make sure he got the full kiss he put his hand behind her head. He pushed her lips harder on his. Then he let go and was laying down again.

"I think you miss under stode me." Toshiro said with a smile.

"Really how then."

"On my first kiss I thought I would kiss the girl but you changed that. So I just wasn't embarrassed by you kissing me so…" Then Toshiro was interrupted.

Karin had got up and went on top of him and kissing him. Karin was pushing down on him. She could feel his skin because he didn't have a shirt on. Then she got up just a little so she could get some air but was pushed back down.

"Ummm. ( COUGH )." Yuzu said standing at the door. ( The cough was really loud because they didn't hear the um she said. )

They got off of each other and then Karin turned around to see who it was and Toshiro was just laying there wondering who is that person. "Yuzu it is not what you think."

"You will tell me everything later." Yuzu said and then looked at Toshiro. "Do you want me to make you guys something to eat?"

"That would be great." Karin said then looked at Toshiro. "Do want something Toshiro?"

"Sure I guess." Toshiro said looking at Yuzu then once she was gone he turned towards Karin. "Who was that?" Toshiro asked.

"That is my sister Yuzu. She asks people if they want anything when they are in this hospital." Karin with a smile.

"Oh and I don't think I remember telling you the answer to that question you asked me. Do you want to know what I think?" Toshiro said with a smile.

"What was question?" Karin asked a little confused.

"Did you like that kiss? That was the question." He said.

"Yea I would like to know the answer." Karin said smiling.

"I did like that kiss and I loved the one you just did." Toshiro said.

Karin was blushing and from what he had just said. Karin turned around so he wouldn't see the blush.

"Hey Karin." Toshiro said.

"Yea what is it?" Karin said still turned around.

"I know we just might but I have learned to like you more than friends. So would you go out with me?" Toshiro said and was a little scared to know what she was going to say. Karin turned around and looked into his teal eyes.

"What?" Karin said it was all she could think and she was making sure she had heard that right.

"Karin Kurosaki will you be my girlfriend?" Toshiro said and now he was really scared.

"Yes!" Karin said with a big smile and bent down to hug him.

* * *

Yuzu went back down stairs to make Karin and Toshiro something. Yuzu started making them something to eat when Ichigo walked in.

"Hey Yuzu isn't it a little late for breakfast?" Ichigo asked.

"It's for Karin and Toshiro." Yuzu said looking up to see Ichigo shocked.

"Toshiro." Ichigo said to make sure that he heard that right.

"Yea do you know him? He is the same height as Karin and has white hair."

"Yea I think I do and why is he here and did you say that he is Karin's friend!" Ichigo said the last part a little loud and he was starting to get a let mad.

"Well he is here because he got hurt and has a serious wound. Also Karin stayed in his room all night because he was her friend. Karin said that he was her friend but this is the first time I have seen him. I also think they are a little more than friends because when I went in there a few minutes ago they were kissing each. So you said you knew him. How much do you know him?" Yuzu said turning around to get a better look but by that time Ichigo was already running up the stairs because they were kissing each other.

Ichigo ran up stairs and started looking for Karin and Toshiro. When Ichigo found them he stormed in.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Ichigo yelled at Toshiro.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it**_

_**Please review it means a lot**_

_**Have any ideas please tell me**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews it helps me a lot.**_

_**Well here is chapter 9.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**I don't own bleach, it is just for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter 9

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" Ichigo yelled at Toshiro.

"What are talking?" Toshiro trying to hide the excitement in his face when Karin said Yes to her being his girlfriend. But that didn't happen he was way to happy to hide the smile. But Ichigo thought he was smiling because he had just kissed her. ( Which is true and she kiss him back ).

"You know what I am talking about?" Ichigo said getting even madder.

"What are you talking about Ichigo?" Karin said still having a smile on her face.

"What did you do to Karin?" Ichigo said walking closer to Toshiro's bed.

"Nothing." Toshiro said and by then his smile was starting to get smaller and smaller. Ichigo was getting madder ever second.

"Nothing, Oh. SO YOU CALL KISSING SOMEONE NOTHING?" Ichigo screamed. Then Isshin Kurosaki walked to the room.

"What in the world is going on here?" Isshin said as he walked in. Once he was a few steps in the room he stopped.

"Dad!" Karin said in surprise.

"So you have woken up." Isshin said looking Toshiro.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me get better." Toshiro said.

"OH BULLSHIT! You probably came here hurt so you can be around Karin." Ichigo said looking straight at Toshiro. Isshin turned around to close the door.

"You have to be quitter Ichigo. It is hospital." Isshin said turning around and looking at Ichigo. But Ichigo never Turned towards him he kept his eyes locked on Toshiro's eyes.

"Oh sorry I am worried about my little sister." Ichigo said.

"Why would you worry about Karin. She is a strong little girl." Isshin said.

"You do know that we are right here right?" Karin said.

"I am worried because that guy kissed Karin." Ichigo said pointing at Toshiro and giving him a mean look.

"Oh so Karin has a boyfriend." Isshin said looking at the two of them with a big smile on his face. Karin started to blush a little when he said boyfriend. Even though he is her boyfriend.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled.

"I should introduce Toshiro Hitsugaya my… boyfriend." Karin said as the blush became brighter.

"WHAT? Toshiro you started to date my sister? And you also have kissed he once already and you don't even know her?" Ichigo said.

"Stop it Ichigo!" Karin yelled. Then everything quite and Ichigo finally toke his eyes off of Toshiro's and then went to Karin's instead. "He didn't kiss me first. At least not the first time." Karin said and more blushed started to show.

"So you kissed him first, when?" Ichigo asked. But Toshiro was just staring at Isshin.

"When I showed him to Urahara's place for him to sleep there and Jinta and Urahara were arguing. So I shout them up by kissing Toshiro at random." Karin said not even looking at him.

"But you do know Toshiro is not from around here and not even close to your age." Ichigo said.

"I know he is like you Ichigo. He helps people and I want to too. So I make him help me learn how to help so I can become strong." Karin said and Ichigo was shocked. That she know that he powers.

"What do you mean Karin?" Ichigo asked to make sure she knew what he was thinking.

"You know become a shinigami. Like you and Toshiro. But he is a Captain. Which I still don't get." Karin said looking at Toshiro but he was staring at something. "Are you ok Toshiro?"

"Yea I was just thinking." Toshiro said.

"Oh so you did recognize your old captain. Ha Little Toshiro. I am guessing you are no longer a third seat are you?" Isshin said with a big smile.

"No I am not Captain. I am the Captain of Squad Ten." Toshiro said.

"Oh good you are a probably a really good captain I am guessing but following in my footsteps must be hard is it. Little guy." Isshin said.

"No it is not hard. I am very respected captain. And STOP CALLING ME LITTLE GUY." Toshiro said raising his voice a little. Then Isshin started to look at Ichigo and Karin. Karin was looking at Toshiro confused and Ichigo was looking at him weird.

"Oh I guess I never did tell you son. I _was_ captain of squad ten and Toshiro was my third seat. Oh and Karin we knew each other so that is why you probably don't get what I am saying." Isshin said.

"So let me get this straight. You were a captain. Then you stopped for some reason and Toshiro became the captain." Karin said looking at Isshin and not Toshiro.

"Yes that is it in the easy way." Isshin said.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew my father?" Karin said looking at Toshiro.

"Didn't know that he was your dad. I haven't seen him in years. He also just up and left the soul society with no word." Toshiro said looking at Karin.

"Hi I got food for you two." Yuzu said as she came in. "Well it looks like everybody is up here. Well Toshiro and Karin I got you your food." Then Yuzu set the food down and left.

"Thank you." Toshiro said and then started to eat because he hasn't eaten since he had ice cream with Karin.

"Thank Yuzu." Karin said as Yuzu left the room.

"Well since we know the story of everybody lets talk about Toshiro if you don't mind." Isshin said looking at Toshiro who was eating his food in the bed. "OK well you did get beat up pretty bad so you will stay here or you stay here."

"Will thanks for giving me two chooses but to bad they are the same thing. So I will choose the second one I guess." Toshiro said then went back to eating.

"Ok since you choose the second and I will probably need more room and you can probably walk and everything. You can sleep in Ichigo's room." Isshin said.

"What? Why my room?" Ichigo said.

"Because you are always gone. So you can spend the night at someone's house or sleep on the couch." Isshin said.

"Fine I will go sleep at someone's house but I am not happy about it." Ichigo said as he left the room and get his stuff ready.

"Oh and Toshiro I will have to rewrap your bandages. Very day in the morning when you get up. You can just come to my office." Isshin said and Toshiro looked down to see his chest and stomach was rapped.

"Sure." Toshiro said as he and Karin finished their food.

"OK Karin can show you around I guess and I will get you a shirt for now sense you already have pants on." Isshin said as he left the room.

Karin helped Toshiro put on his shirt and get out of bed. Then they puts their dishes in the sink and Karin showed him around.

* * *

By the time Karin was done showing him around it was dinner time. They went to eat dinner. They eat dinner and Ichigo wasn't there because he already left to go to his friend's house. Yuzu asked a few questions but Toshiro stayed quite and Karin answered them.

After they were done eating Toshiro was tired from everything so he went to Ichigo's room and change clothes sense Yuzu said she put clothes in there for tomorrow. He changed and got into the bed. When he heard a knock.

"Come in." Toshiro said.

"Hey Toshiro." Karin said walking inside the room.

"Hi Karin. I didn't know it was you."

"Yea its me. So how do you like it? I bet your house in the soul society is better than here."

"Its fine and I wouldn't say it is better."

"I was I could see it." Karin said now setting next to him on the bed.

"Why would you want to see my house?"

"It's where you live and I want to know how captains live."

"Well maybe later you could come and see it."

"Or maybe I could spend the night there to." Karin said binding down.

"I don't know I would probably have to work and I don't want my lieutenant to know about us."

"Why I don't have competition right?" Karin said binding down so low that they could be kissing.

"No but she will tell everybody and I can't date a human or even fall in love with one."

"Well that good."

"How is it good?"

"I don't have competition and I am not human because I can see you."

"Yea but the soul …" Toshiro said but was cut off by Karin.

Karin started to kiss Toshiro so he would stop talking. Even though it was just a little kiss ( no tongue ) she loved every moment of it. Karin started to back away and stopped kissing him.

"Well that stopped you form talking. Goodnight Toshiro have a good nights sleep. I practice and you will watch sense you are hurt." Karin said with a smile.

Karin was just about to get off the bed when something grabbed her arm. Karin turned around and Toshiro started to kiss her. Then after a moment was going to lay down again.

"I thought I told you I don't like when you do it first. I am the man I should." Toshiro said now laying down on the bed.

"Fine next you will just have to be quicker than me." Karin said getting off the bed.

"Trust me I will be the first one tomorrow." Toshiro said with a smile.

Karin walked out of the room and started to walk to her room. Toshiro was going to sleep when he feels something and it was coming towards him. Then the window was opened and someone was standing there. It was a girl he could tell that.

"CAPTAIN!" The girl said really happy. Now Toshiro knew who exactly who it was.

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said surprised his lieutenant was standing in front of him.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked Chapter 9.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**If you have any ideas that you have for this story please tell.**_

_**If I can't think of anything I won't be able to go on.**_

_**Bye now.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey I am back and I am early.**_

_**Will thanks for the reviews.**_

_**IF you gave an idea (which there was only one) I will use it later though.**_

_**Will here is Chapter 10.**_

_**I don't own Bleach. It is only for fun.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro said surprised that his lieutenant was stand in front of him.

"Captain. What are you doing sleeping in Ichigo's room?" Matsumoto said looking at her little captain almost asleep in Ichigo's bed.

"I should be the one asking questions. Like why are you here?" Toshiro said hoping Matsumoto didn't see anything.

"Oh I came here because the soul society thought that you might need help because there is a very strong spiritual pressure here in this town and more hollows are coming here as well. And you never did answer my question." Matsumoto said.

"Ok I get why you're here and I am in here because the Kurosaki family wanted my to stay here because they found me hurt on the side of the road." Toshiro looking up at Matsumoto who was sitting in the window in shinigami form so no one could see her.

"Are you sure that is why you are here?" Matsumoto said eyeing her captain.

"What do you mean Matsumoto?" Toshiro said now really hoping she didn't see what he did.

"Oh you know what I mean. I saw the girl kiss you and was about to leave when you polled her back and kiss her on the lips. Oh my little captain has grown up." Matsumoto said with a smile.

"You saw that?" Toshiro said and it looked like his eyes where going to pop out of his eyes.

"Yes but I couldn't hear what you said." Matsumoto said looking at her captain.

Well at least she didn't hear what I said to Karin. "You won't tell anyone and we will talk about this later. That's an order. I need sleep and you need to find a place to sleep. So why don't you go do that Matsumoto." Toshiro said turning over and this time was going to go to sleep. Matsumoto left and went to find a place to sleep. Hoping that she wouldn't wake her up in the morning and let him sleep in.

* * *

Karin walked into her room and was ready to go to sleep and wake up in the morning to see Toshiro and wake him up. Karin got into bed and was about to go to sleep when she got woken up by Yuzu.

"Karin?" Yuzu said.

"Yea Yuzu?" Karin said turning around to face her.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What else that friend of yours the way he kissed you sure didn't looked like just a friend to me." Yuzu said that and Karin started to blush.

"When I told you he was my friend when you first saw him was just a friend."

"You said was. So tell me the details."

"Well where do you want to start?" Karin said because she knew it could be a long story or a short one. She also knew that she couldn't tell about the soul reaper thing because she can't see ghost and soul reapers.

"Start from the beginning of course." Yuzu said with a big smile and was really into it even though they had just started the conversation and she had told her nothing.

"OK. Well I haven't known Toshiro very long. I have only might him a few days ago in town and I thought that he was really handsome. I didn't want him to think I was a stalker so I started to hide. But he left and I couldn't see him. Then I saw him in the park and we had a little talk." Karin said but was interrupted when Yuzu asked a question.

"What was the talk about?"

"Oh I can't remember but I got mad about something and pulled him really close and then whispered something into his ear. Can I continue?" Karin asked.

"Yes please do. I want to know more." Yuzu said with a big smile and Karin continued.

"Then I left because it was getting late and I had to get home. The next night we might at a candy shop and we were talking to the owner in the back because I know him and Toshiro wanted something form him. And know my story goes to the one I already told you about it." Karin said looking at Yuzu and Yuzu looked confused.

"I don't you remember telling me about it." Yuzu said looking at her confused.

"You know the one with the candy shop I told you the other night?" Karin said and Yuzu still looked confused.

"Yea I remember it so?" Yuzu said still confused as ever.

"Will Toshiro is the candy." Karin said and Yuzu faced looked shocked.

"Karin?" Yuzu said.

"What I kissed him to get the owner to shout up and stop arguing with an employee." Karin said.

"Good I thought you did something else." Yuzu said and face was back to a smile.

"What did you think I did?" Karin said looking at Yuzu. Yuzu gave her an eye and Karin knew what she was thinking. "Yuzu I am way to younger and even though Toshiro is really hot I would not do something like that when I first might him. I did not know you had such a mind Yuzu."

"I was making sure and get back to the story after you guessing had your kiss in the candy shop. PS I don't really think I should try that candy. If I did you would be really mad about that." Yuzu said that with a smile because she said she might get to try it but not know she doesn't.

"Good because I don't think I would let you try it even if it does taste really good. But back to the story. I saw him in the park by some trees and I was running and I fell on top of him. I was laying on top and he smiled at me. I was about to get off when I felt his hand on my back he pushed me down closer to him and said he didn't like how I didn't tell him the plan of me kissing him because he was a little embarrass and he doesn't like being embarrass. Then we started to get up and I fell again on top of him. After a minute we got up went to go get some ice cream. Then he left. Next time I say him was laying almost died on the road. Then you know the story on that part. So can I skip to when I wake up?" Karin asked.

"Yea since I know that part of the story." Yuzu said and Karin continued the story.

"When I woke up Toshiro was already up and brushing some peace of hair out of my face. Then we started to argue and Toshiro stopped the fight when he just kissed me."

"What he kissed you when you were talking?"

"Yea he said he was tired of arguing with me and wanted to put his side of the argument in there. But I stopped him from talking by kissing him. After a minute I pulled away for air and was about to sit down because I was standing up to kiss him. But he stopped me pulled me back into another kiss." Karin said but interrupted again by a question.

"What did he even ask you out or to be his girlfriend?" Yuzu asked.

"No and that was when you came in." Karin said.

"Then why is he kissing you if you are not boyfriend and girlfriend? That jerk."

"Do not call him a jerk. He is very nice. Shall I continue?" Karin said in a mean tone.

"Yea I guess." Yuzu said a little shocked she said it that and how protective she was over him.

"Well after you left Toshiro said 'would you like to go out with me?' I said what to make sure I heard that right. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes and smiled and that is the story of us so far." Karin said with a smile.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes Toshiro Hitsugaya is my boyfriend." Karin said with a big smile.

"Oh I am so happy for you Karin. Well it is getting late we should go to sleep." Yuzu said.

"Goodnight Yuzu." Karin said turning around and went straight to sleep.

"Goodnight Karin." Yuzu said and with that they were asleep in no time.

* * *

Toshiro could feel someone shaking him but him didn't want to wake up. So Toshiro turned to his side and tried to go back to sleep. With out opening his eyes. Then Toshiro felt someone kiss him. Toshiro didn't want to sleep after he fells someone kiss his cheek and he turns and grabs the persons wrist. He opens his eyes and sees Karin.

"Hey. It looks like my sleepy heard has finally woken up and all it toke was one kiss." Karin said with a smile. "It also looks like I won."

"What did you win?" Toshiro said sitting up still very sleepy.

"I won that little kissing contest. Who would get a kiss first?" Karin said with an even big smile on her face.

"I don't think so." Toshiro said.

"What do you mean?" Karin said and once she finished the sentence Toshiro grabbed Karin and pulled her in close.

Toshiro pulled her close and put his lips on hers. He put the hand he used to grab her in her hair and pushed her even closer. He did that so she couldn't move. Not like she wanted to. They were like that until Karin had to push away for air. But it was a little hard sense Toshiro was pushing her head towards him and would not let go. When she finally got air she was happy that she could breathe.

"What did you not like that kiss? Because if you ask me that was a kiss and not that little one you gave me." Toshiro said with a big grin on his face.

How in the world could Karin not like that kiss. He was an amazing kisser and he had won the kissing contest easily with that kiss. All Karin wanted was more of that everyday and now. But she couldn't because she had to have breakfast and that is why she came anyway.

"No you won and to bad for me right?" Karin said with a smile.

"Why is it bad?" Toshiro asked.

"Because you're a soul reaper and I only get this maybe in the mornings." Karin said but once she said that she started to blush.

"Well if you want more you can have it but you better not be cheating on me. I only give kisses like that to girls I really like and love being the better word." Toshiro said as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Like I said other are not true kisses. But they are little ones."

"OK get dressed and get wrapped. Then you can come down to breakfast. Then I can practice." Karin said giving him a little smile.

"Fine with me." Toshiro said as he got out of the bed and went to the clothes that were laying out for him.

* * *

Karin went down stairs and Yuzu was there almost done with breakfast. They waited for the guys to come down but they never did.

"Hey Karin could you go get Toshiro and Dad. There food and ours will get cold." Yuzu said with a small smile.

"Sure be back in a minute." Karin said heading upstairs. She first goes to Ichigo's room but Toshiro wasn't there. Then she remembered that he had to get wrapped. So she started to go to her dad's office.

When she got there she opened the door and Toshiro was shirtless and had no bandages on him so could she his muscles. She started to blush and then Toshiro turned his head to see who was there. And he saw Karin.

* * *

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Like last time Please review.**_

_**Any ideas would be great and there are no bad ones.**_

_**Until next time.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys I am back.**_

_**I hope you like this because it toke me forever to do.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

_**Well i bet you don't want to keep reading this so sit back, read now and in joy.**_

_**Here is Chapter 11.**_

* * *

Chapter 11

When she got there she opened the door and Toshiro was shirtless and had no bandages on him so you could see his muscles. She started to blush and then Toshiro turned his head to see who was there. And saw Karin.

Karin started to turn around and was going to leave. Then she heard her dad say something.

"Karin can you come here? I need help with wrapping his chest. I can't do it alone. Lucky you care at a perfect time." Karin's dad said from in front of Toshiro was facing away from Karin. She closed the door and turned around to see Toshiro looking back at her dad.

"Sure dad I will help." Karin said. 'Don't look at his chest and muscles and you will be fine. Just don't look at him. You will be fine. You will be fine, right?' Karin thought coming closer to Toshiro and her dad. Karin was looking down so she couldn't look at his chest. Even though they are boyfriend and girlfriend she couldn't look at him without a shirt. That would just be weird. Karin walked over there and was standing next to him.

"Good so I already put some medicine on the wound. So if you can just help me put on the wrap that would be get help." he said and Toshiro out of the corner of his eye looking at Karin. He could that she was blushing a little at him.

"Sure dad. Where do you want me to go?" Karin asked Trying to get her blush under control. Karin started to look away from the ground and to her dad. Finally able to get almost all the blush under control and hidden.

"You can go in the front and make sure it is on the spot. You can also just pass me the wrap so I don't have to go in circles this early in the morning." Karin's dad said with a big smile on his face.

"OK." Karin says. She starts to walk over to the front of Toshiro. Toshiro was just staring at Karin in front of him. Then Karin looked up and there gazes were locked onto each others.

"Oh shot." Karin's dad said and Karin and Toshiro looked at her dad as he started towards the door. "I will be right back I left the wrap in the other room." Karin rolled her eyes at her dad being so stupid.

"Why are you so nerves? I am just getting wrapped." Toshiro said looking at Karin.

"Who said I was nerves. Because I am not nerves." Karin said.

"Then why would were you avoiding looking at me. When you in here you saw me and then just turned away and was going to leave."

"I wasn't avoiding you. It's just I… couldn't look… at you shirtless."

"Well hope you don't dislike this because you might be helping wrap me in the morning and then you would be see more of this." Toshiro said that with a big smile.

"That's fine with me if you don't care." Karin said way turned so he not facing her or her back to him. Then Toshiro put his arm around her waist and made her face him. Then with the other hand he put it on her chin she was looking at him. Karin wasn't trying very hard but still is trying to back away a little but Toshiro had a good grip on her. Toshiro closed his eyes and kissed Karin on the lips.

Then he pulled away and let his hand that was on her chin fall to his side but kept the one that was on her waist still there. Then he heard the door open and Karin's dad came in.

"OK I got the wrap. Are you ready?" Karin's dad said looking up and say how Toshiro had his arm around Karin's waist. "Oh I am going to have another son. We better get this done fast so I can go tell Maski or in other words mom." He said looking at them.

* * *

When they were done her dad ran out of the room to eat breakfast and tell Maski about the new son. Toshiro was re-wrapped but still didn't have a shirt on and needed help because they wrapped it a lot tighter. He could barely move his arms.

"Hey Karin can you help me with putting my shirt on?" Toshiro asked Karin kind of turning his head.

"Why do you need my help?" Karin said turning away because she was blushing a little.

"Because you and your dad wrapped this so tight I can barely move my arms." Toshiro said turning back to face her. "Or would you rather me walk around shirtless?" He said with a big grin.

"NO!" Karin said almost instantly. "I mean I will help you. We don't want people think your weird and we wouldn't want you shirtless all day." Karin said walking over to her dad's desk wear the shirt was and there was something on top of it. It was a note that said

_Dear Karin and Toshiro,_

_Have fun putting it on. If you think I did this on intensely I did. Some have fun and don't mess up the bandages or we have to do it again._

_Love Father or Karin's Dad_

Karin was just standing there for a few minutes. Toshiro walked over there to see what she was looking at. When he saw the note and he was a little mad because he did this on porpoise to them. It also explained why he ran out that fast.

"Are you just going to stand there and keep rereading it or help me with my shirt." Toshiro said reaching for his shirt to put it on but was stopped.

"Yea I will help but my dad is going to get a betting later today. But first we need to eat and before that get that shirt on. Then I can practice and then my dad is going to get a betting." Karin said picking up the shirt turning to Toshiro. Who was directly behind her. "OK I will put the shirt on you just left your arms as high up you can with out messing up your bandages."

"You do know that that shirt can be button up and I can barely left my arms up. That is your dad's evil plan to make me barely move my upper body." Toshiro said looking down at shirt and with little smile forming.

Karin looked at the shirt and there was buttons. There was a little red forming on her cheeks. Then she started to unbutton it so she could help him put it up. When she was done she went behind him and put each of his arms in the sleeves of his shirt. Then went back to the front and button it up Toshiro didn't do any of the buttons because he barely move his arms. Every top button she could feel his soft and muscular skin. Because they didn't wrap the top of him.

"I done. Now we can eat breakfast." Karin said not even looking at face so that he couldn't see her little blush that was on her cheeks. Toshiro followed her out the room and they went out of the room.

* * *

When they got downstairs there was no one down there. There was two tables and another note on the table next to their food.

_Dear Karin and Toshiro,_

_By the time you are done doing what ever you were doing. Your food is probably cold so you should warm it up._

_Love Yuzu_

* * *

Then they turned the paper over and there was another note.

* * *

_Dear Karin and Toshiro,_

_I hoped you two had fun up there. (Toshiro) Did you tell Karin there were buttons or did you let her pull the shirt on you, so could feel your skin a lot and get really close to you?_

* * *

When Toshiro and Karin were reading that they both started to blush.

* * *

_(Karin) Did you like what you felt? Also Toshiro could barely move his arms so he probably can't eat by himself (Thanks to me). So you will probably have to feed him his food (No you can not chew his food. That's just weird and no one wants to that). I can't tell you how to do it just make sure he eats. (Karin DO NOT be mean this guy is really nice and I need you to have another son and he could be it. Don't blow it.) Have fun._

_Love Dad_

_P.S. I will want all the details at dinner but this and this morning._

When they were done reading the back they were blushing badly. Karin didn't look at him. She just got there plates and went to the kitchen to warm up their food. Toshiro stayed were he was to try to think of something to do but he couldn't. His mind went to a totally blank.

* * *

When Karin came back Toshiro was sitting down waiting for her. By then neither of them were blushing. But it was super quit in there it was so quit you could hear a pen drop. Karin sat down next to him and put his plate in front of him. Karin got her spoon and started to eat.

Toshiro tried to eat but he couldn't his food or left the top part of his arm. So Karin's dad was right he really couldn't eat all by himself.

"I will help you once I am done eating, OK?" Karin said looking at him out of the corn of her eye and once she said that she went back to eating. Toshiro turned and looked at her shocked that she said that. He really felt helpless the way his is and all these bandages made it really hard to do anything.

"Sure." Toshiro said turning back at his food.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting for Karin to finish. She had finally finished and turned to Toshiro.

"OK are you hungry?" Karin asked with a smile and taking the plate so it wasn't in front of him any more. She put her spoon and got a spoon full of food.

"Yea I am. I have been…" Toshiro was interrupted by Karin shoving food in his mouth.

"You know you could just a ask me to open mouth instead of putting it in mouth when I am talking." Toshiro looking a Karin.

"I know that's no fun." Karin with a smile and another spoon full.

"Wait isn't that your spoon your…" Karin shoved more food into his mouth and Toshiro wasn't able to finish.

"If I don't talk then you have to ask me to open my mouth." Toshiro said with a smile finishing that spoon full of food. Karin has to think of something to make him open his mouth without asking because she wasn't going to ask. Then Karin thought of a plan. Karin was smiling because of the plan she had made. Karin turned in her chair so her whole body was facing him.

Karin say there was a bit of food on his face. Karin went up to his face and started to lick around his lips and get the food off his face by lick it off. She lick his lips just to get him mad. Then she toke a breathe and kissed him on the lips. This was a longer kiss than they would usually do. So when Karin went back for air and Toshiro opened his mouth to get some air too. He got a spoon full of food put in his mouth. Karin had a grin on her face because her plan worked.

"Looks like my plan worked and you didn't talk." Karin said.

"Well why does all your plans end in a kissing?" Toshiro asked.

"So you don't like the kisses I give you?" Karin said smiling.

"NO! It's just that… You never answered my question." Toshiro said blushing very little.

"I giving you my kisses that why they have kissing." Karin said with an even bigger smile.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Someone yelled from behind them. Toshiro and Karin both turned to see Ichigo standing at the door way.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it.**_

_**If you gave an idea on this chapter and I didn't use it I will the next chapter.**_

_**Please review, favorite, and follow.**_

_**Thanks for reading bye now.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey guys. _**

**_I am updating it really early this time._**

**_Well here is Chapter 12._**

**_Oh and I will have a question for you guys at the end._**

**_Please answer the question._**

* * *

Chapter 12

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" Someone yelled from behind them. Toshiro and Karin both turned to see Ichigo standing at the door way.

They were staring at each other for a minute until Karin turned to face Toshiro with another spoon full of food in her hand. Karin put the spoon in his mouth and then put the spoon on the table. Then she turned back to Ichigo and she flames in his eyes and steam coming out of his ears.

"It is not what you think. I have to do this." Karin said.

"Why do you have to do this it's not like he can't move his arms or anything." Ichigo said to Karin then turned towards Toshiro. "Why are you not saying anything? Is it because you are the one that is making Karin do this. I bet you are enjoying this."

"I didn't make Karin do this it was all…" Toshiro was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Are going say that Karin this for her own fun. I heard you saw you weren't going to talk and that was how she was feeding you. So had to it another way was for her to kiss you and I bet you told her that is the only way." Ichigo said glaring a deathly glare.

"NO! I didn't tell her that and Karin didn't do it for her fun. You got she had…" Toshiro was interrupted again.

"You need to stop lying. I know you are lying I have watched you two for some time. So how is there…" Ichigo was interrupted this time by a very angry Karin.

"ICHIGO SHUT THE HELL UP! I did the kiss for my fun and Toshiro didn't make me do this. It was dad's evil plan to make me feed him." Karin said really mad because Ichigo was ignoring her.

"How is it Dad's plan he can move his arms?" Ichigo said still staring at Toshiro.

"It was his plan because when we wrapped his wounds we wrapped it a little to tight. Dad won't un-wrap them and do it over again until tomorrow." Karin said now glaring at him for still ignoring her and looking at Toshiro instead. But at she said that he turned his head to look at her.

"Wait, did you say we?" Ichigo looking a little shocked.

"Yes I said we. Why?" Karin asked confused.

"Because that means you saw him with out a shirt and if you wrapped it to tight then how did he get his shirt on if he can't do it?" Ichigo know mad because his sister was had seen a guy without a shirt.

"It buttons so if unbutton his shirt and then put it on him and button it back up. Any more questions?" Karin still glaring at him.

"Yes if dad was there why did you help him and not him?" Ichigo said mad.

"Because he ran out of the room ate breakfast and left a note saying that Karin had to feed me when we got down here." Toshiro said mad because he kept asking question and he is a captain and can't do anything.

"So dad planned all of his and made you do this?" Ichigo said getting angrier than when he came in and say them.

"YES!" Toshiro and Karin said at the same time. They were getting mad at him for asking so many questions. Then Ichigo ran up the stairs yelling for his dad.

"So are you ready to go and practice?" Karin asked looking at Toshiro. Toshiro looked down at his plate and it was clean.

"Sure I guess I am ready." Toshiro said and Karin and him got up and left.

* * *

They went to the rail at the park. Toshiro sat there on the rail and Karin went out of her body. There was no body walking by them so they were pretty much alone at the park.

"OK, so what do you want me to do today?" Karin asked Toshiro.

"Why don't you try to put your spirit energy in your hands and keep it there. Then after a minute you let it out. Let it out in the over by the trees." Toshiro said pointing to some trees.

"OK." Karin said looking at the trees.

"But first why don't you take a few steps away from me." Toshiro said with a very little smile.

"Why are you scared that something bad will happen?" Karin asked with grin.

"I am afraid that you will hit me by mistake." Toshiro said.

"OK, then shouldn't I get it closer to you so I know where you are?"

"No if there would be a little explosion."

"Fine I will take a few steps away." Karin toke a few steps away. Then she started to do what he said.

She felt energy flowing to her hands and starting to build up. When she was going to put it out towards the trees there was a spark and a little explosion went out and a poof of black smoke came out. The black smoke came in her face and her face was black. Toshiro started to laugh out loud. Karin opened her eyes and say the black on her hand and she guessed that was what was on her face.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Karin asked him looking at him.

"I didn't know that it was really going to happen I just guessed it was. Because usually happens the first time you time it." Toshiro said finally stopping his laughter.

"So that's why you asked me to back away." Karin said looking a little mad.

"Yea. Now hear you might want to get that stuff off your face." Toshiro said handing her a napkin from breakfast he had with him in his pocket. Karin toke it and cleaned her face.

"OK this time I am standing right here so if it happens again you will get it on you too." Karin said. But this time when she tried it, it didn't explode in her face it went to the trees.

"Good job you hit the trees." Toshiro said looking at her. Karin had a big smile on her face because she was able to do it.

"Yea I did it. No thanks to you." Karin said looking at him and the smile still there.

"Really I was the one who told you how to even…" Toshiro was interrupted by the kiss Karin was giving him. _I didn't know that Karin was this good of a kisser. Has she been holding back on me._ Toshiro thought as they were kissing. Karin backing up.

"You have learn how to take joke or won't be able to be my boyfriends." Karin said with a smile.

"I guess you will have to teach me." Toshiro said and then stand up to kiss Karin.

"CAPTAIN!" Matsumoto yelled when she was walking that way. Karin and Toshiro were still kissing when they heard that.

Toshiro didn't want to stop the kiss but he had too. When he was going to back away he felt Karin pull him towards him. Toshiro now really wanted to stayed but he couldn't. He had to back away and push Karin away and he did.

"Sorry." Toshiro said.

"Why couldn't we stay like that?" Karin asked.

"Because she was calling me and it feels a whole lot better when we do that in your body." Toshiro before turning to look at Matsumoto who was now only a few feet away. Karin got in her body and was standing Toshiro. Karin started holding Toshiro's hand to show her that he was hers.

"Oh Captain have you grown up and gotten a girlfriend. I am so happy for you." Matsumoto said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up and what do you want? You were interrupting something." Toshiro in his cold voice.

"Oh that kiss sorry about that." Matsumoto said with the grin getting bigger.

"What do you want?" Toshiro asked again.

"Oh I felt some really strong spiritual pressure. But I am guessing it is you who has it." Matsumoto said looking at Karin.

"Yea that is true she does have strong spiritual pressure." Toshiro acting like he is not really caring about what she just said.

"Hi I am Matsumoto Rangiku. Hitsugaya's lieutenant." Matsumoto said with a big smile.

"Hi I am Kurosaki Karin but call me Karin." Karin said holding onto Toshiro hand a little tighter.

"Wait, do you know Ichigo Kurosaki?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yea he is my brother." Karin said.

"Well that you would make sense why you have so much spiritual pressure. So Captain what should we do?" Matsumoto asked looking at her captain.

"What do you mean what should we do?" Toshiro asked.

"Should we tell the soul society or just let her stay here?" Matsumoto asked. Toshiro looked at Karin and Karin held Toshiro hand a little tighter.

* * *

**_Hey I hope you liked it._**

**_Well please review and any help (like spelling is wrong) (But I think I am doing good)._**

**_Oh I almost forgot the Question didn't I, Well here it is._**

**_Do you want Karin to go to the Soul Society (for a bit not forever)or stay where she is?_**

**_Bye please tell me which one I should do._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys.**_

_**Thanks for the question getting answered. It helped a lot.**_

_**I used one of your guys ideas. It was so good I had to try it and it works.**_

_**By the way their will be another question but this time I need a top 2. So say which one you want for 1 and 2. Because I need two.**_

_**Sorry if I not good on spelling but I am trying my hardest. (I am using spell check) I am not trying to make you go insane over spelling or grammar.**_

_**Well here is chapter 13.**_

_**I hope you guys like.**_

* * *

Chapter 13

"Should we tell the soul society or just let her stay here?" Matsumoto asked. Toshiro looked at Karin and Karin held Toshiro's hand a little tighter.

"We will tell them, but will wait until I heal a little more and then we will." Toshiro said to Matsumoto. Karin looked shocked that he said that and was now hold his arm and hand with both hands.

"When do you think it will be healed by?" Matsumoto asked not even looking at Karin.

"It should be good in 2 days." Toshiro said not making eye contact with Karin.

"OK. Oh and you don't have to worry about me taking Hitsugaya from you." Matsumoto said looking at Karin.

"I am not worried about that. It's just Toshiro didn't want you to know about are relationship and I bet you say that kiss. But I am worried about going to the soul society. I have never been there." Karin said looking at Toshiro. Toshiro looked down at Karin.

"WHAT? Captain, why didn't you want me to know about your relationship!" Matsumoto said angry at him. Toshiro stopped looking at Karin and looked at Matsumoto.

"Because you I was thinking you would go around telling everybody that I was dating Karin." Toshiro almost glaring at Matsumoto.

"Captain who in the world said that?" Matsumoto said trying to look shocked.

"I did from watching and listening to you gossip." Toshiro said.

"Oh well I will be going now and you two can finish that kiss I interrupted." Matsumoto said turning around and started to walk away. Toshiro turned to look at Karin.

"It is not that bad at the soul society you know." Toshiro said looking at Karin.

"I know but still. It will be the first time I might be going there. It will be a little scary." Karin looking into Toshiro's teal eyes.

"I thought that you don't get scared." Toshiro said with a smirk. Karin turned her head so it wasn't looking into Toshiro's eyes or even face.

"I don't it just." Karin didn't know what to say. But then she felt Toshiro's hand on her chin and he turned her head so she had to look at him. Toshiro pulled Karin into a kiss.

"Oh look at the cute couple." A guy said from up above. Karin and Toshiro stopped kissing and Matsumoto turned around. There was someone in a bark coat standing above them. Matsumoto ran and in a few seconds she was right next to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Toshiro said coldly.

"Oh come on. Not even a 'have in a good day' or 'how are you doing'. That is just sad and mean. Well I guess I wouldn't take much form when I just interrupted a very good kiss. A good thing you weren't making out that would be nasty." The guy said looking down on them. Toshiro was starting to get mad.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Toshiro said.

"Oh I guess you want to get right to the point. Well if that's how you want it. I will just take what I want and go." The guy said and flash stepped over to Karin. But didn't get her because Hitsugaya got in front of her.

"Why do you want Karin?" Toshiro said looking at the guy. He could see his face because the black coat was covering it. Matsumoto became a soul reaper and went to Karin.

"Oh you know." The guy said and by the tone of his voice he sounded happy.

"No I don't." Toshiro replied.

"Well if you don't then I should tell you. I want her for her power and when I am done I can have my fun with her. But I will do a better job than you were." The guy said and with that Toshiro froze for a second. He wanted her for her power and for his own devilish fun and Karin was his and nobody else. He wanted to kill him for even thinking he could have her.

"Karin doesn't have a zanpakuto or has had a dream about it, so how does she have any power that you could use?" Toshiro glaring at the man.

"About that Toshiro." Karin said and all heads were looking at her. "I had one of those dreams last night. Was just about to tell you about that."

"Well then does that answer your question." The guy replied. His head facing towards Hitsugaya.

"No because you never answered why." Toshiro said mad.

"That is none of your business. Now hand her over or I will have to take her by force." The guy and by his tone he was not happy. Toshiro was not happy when he said take her by force.

"Will you are going to have to fight me before you get to Karin." Toshiro said while reaching for his sword.

"Oh well if that's how you want it." Then in a second he had his sword clashing with Toshiro's. "Then that's what we will do."

* * *

Ichigo was sitting in his room reading a comic book. Sense he didn't have any more classes that day. Also so he could talk to Hitsugaya about his sister.

Ichigo could feel someone's spiritual pressure. Then not long after he could feel Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's spiritual pressure rising. Then he could feel that Karin was there with them as well.

Without a second thought Ichigo grabbed his soul reaper badge. He went into soul from because he had to protect his sister. He jumped out of his window and flash stepped to where they are.

* * *

Toshiro was fighting this guy while Matsumoto was _trying _to make Karin go to a safer place. But Karin didn't want to leave Toshiro there all by himself. So Karin was trying to get away from Matsumoto to help Toshiro.

"If you want to help Hitsugaya then you can let him fight alone. If you want to help let's get you to a safer place so he wont be worried that something bad will happen to you." Matsumoto said trying to get Karin to a safer place.

"But he needs help." Karin said trying to get away.

"Once you are in a safe place I will help. But you have to go." Matsumoto said. Karin stopped trying to get away and just was standing there. Then she looked at Matsumoto in the eyes.

"Will you really go help him when I am a good distance away?" Karin said seriously.

"Yes I will. He is my captain and a good friend. I am supposed to help in fights." Matsumoto said looking down at the little girl. Karin looked one last time at Toshiro then back at Matsumoto and nodded. They started to walk over to the forest so she could hide.

* * *

"Oh so you think you can try to hide her form me." The guy said while Toshiro and him clash swords again. "Well if that's how it is I will not play around any more."

Then he started to push Toshiro's sword down because he was stronger. But hen Toshiro could feel Ichigo coming really fast. "I wouldn't be so confident. I am playing around too. I was trying to distract you." Toshiro said pushing his sword away and making him back away. Not even a minute later Ichigo showed up right next to Toshiro in his soul reaper uniform.

"What does this guy want and where is my sister?" Ichigo said not even looking at Hitsugaya.

"He was wants Karin and your sister is hiding or get a little ways away from here." Hitsugaya said looking down at Karin who had stopped walking and was staring at her brother. Ichigo stopped looking at the guy and looked down at where Karin was standing and staring at him.

"So you stopped the guy from getting Karin. Then thank you for doing that since I wasn't here." Ichigo said and turned his head back to the guy. "What do you want with my little sister?"

"Oh I see. Well if you are going to make this not far then I will not fight." The guy said putting the his sword away and opening a portal. "Until next time my beautiful." Then the guy was gone.

"What happen here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well he came and tried to take Karin but as you can see he didn't." Hitsugaya said coldly because that guy said his beautiful when she is his.

"What were you, Karin and Matsumoto doing here all at the same time?" Ichigo asked.

"I was a mistake that Matsumoto was around. I was training Karin because told me too." Hitsugaya said not wanting to look at him.

"So that's why she knew you and were always around her!" Ichigo said pretty loud so Karin could hear.

"Hey are you going to come down here or are we just going to wait all day!" Karin yelled at them so they could hear and she was starting to get a little mad. Ichigo flash step right in front of her.

* * *

"So you are only saying you are going out with him because he is helping you. Is that the only reason you said and did those things so we wouldn't think that you were training?" Ichigo asked not that loud so Hitsugaya couldn't hear them. Hitsugaya was slowly walking from where he was in the sky.

"That is not true!" Karin said mad that he would say something like that.

"So you weren't training with him." Ichigo said.

"No I was training with him to get stronger."

"So what was not true?"

"What was not true was I wasn't saying and doing those things with him because I didn't you to find out. That's what's not true."

"I don't think you like him as much as you say." Ichigo said.

"Really!" Karin said looking at find that Toshiro had just gotten to the ground not that far away. Karin smiled at that he was not that far away. Then she turned to Ichigo and says. "Well then let me show you."

With that Karin used her new but still not good flash step. Ichigo turned his head towards where she was going.

Karin still didn't know how to stop and Toshiro wasn't really paying attention. Karin couldn't stopped so they fell to the ground. Just like last time Toshiro was on the bottom and Karin was on top. Toshiro's eyes were widen because he didn't see that she was coming and because he was on the bottom again. Karin had a big smile.

"How is that suppose to mean anything?" Ichigo asked form some distance away but could still see everything.

"You will see." Karin said looking at her brother then back at Toshiro. "Can you see everything from where you at brother?" Karin asked.

"Yea so what?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Good. Now watch and stay quit." Karin order. Toshiro was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about and what he had just walked into. Karin saw that he was confused. "You don't have to worry any more. I just want to thank you for saving me form that guy back there." Karin said with a big smile. "And show my brother how much I care about you."

Then Karin started to kiss Toshiro. The kiss wasn't one of the best but it all they needed to show Ichigo that she did love him. The kiss only lasted a minute. Then Karin backed away. She had a really big smile.

"Thanks and did you know you are a really good kisser." Karin said Toshiro not caring about Ichigo because now it only felt like they are the only ones in area now.

"No I didn't and you're welcome. You also know you are one to. By the way you are mine and I am yours." Toshiro said to Karin. Looking at her eyes.

"I thought you said you hate when I kiss you first." Karin said with a big smile.

"Yea I did. What about it?" Toshiro said with a little smile.

"Well I just kissed you first, so you should kiss me a lot better than what I did. Or are you just going to go back on your word." Karin said with a smile.

"I would never go back on that word. And since you asked." Toshiro said and put one of his hand on the back of her head and the other on her back.

Then Toshiro started to push her closer to him and kissed her passionately. He was kissing her a lot better than she did to him. But to him he was just doing what she asked him to do. This kiss wasn't a short one like the last one. It was a lot longer, maybe 3 or 4 minutes long. Karin was the one to push way for air. Toshiro went forward to her ear.

"Is that better than the one you gave me?" Toshiro asked with a big grin on his face.

"A lot better." Karin said pushing Toshiro away form her ear and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Now we should get up."

With that said Karin got off form on top of Toshiro and helped him up. They looked over to see that Matsumoto and Ichigo were staring at them. They started walking over to them and Ichigo was very mad and that was just by looking at him. On the other hand Matsumoto was almost jumping up and down. Toshiro and Karin stopped walking when they got in front of them.

* * *

_**Well I hoped you liked this chapter.**_

_**It took me so long because I am not good at writing fights.**_

_**Well be for I forget to ask you the question here it is. (I forget things easy so that's why I say before I forget)**_

_**What should Karin's sword be named. Here are your choices.**_

_**1) Phoenix**_

_**2) Shani**_

_**3) Akane**_

_**4) Rufina**_

_**5) Sanuya**_

_**6) Talutah**_

_**7) Shihong**_

_**Please tell me the ones you like.**_

_**I will try to update in a weeks time but I need the names before hand. Tell next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys. **_

_**I am starting school next week but I am going to update like I usually do.**_

_**I always have something I was going to write but I write more than I think.**_

_**Thanks for the votes on the last question. I am not revealing the name in his chapter but I will soon. It was really close between two name. So the first name is the one with the most and the second is the one with the second most.**_

_**Well here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 14

With that said Karin got off form on top of Toshiro and helped him up. They looked over to see that Matsumoto and Ichigo were staring at them. They started walking over to them and Ichigo was very mad and that was just by looking at him. On the other hand Matsumoto was almost jumping up and down. Toshiro and Karin stopped walking when them got in front of them.

They were quit for a minute other than a squeal every once in a while from Matsumoto. During the almost quit minute, Ichigo was staring at Toshiro with fury in his eyes.

"Why you!" Ichigo said and was literally about to strangle Toshiro but Karin was not going to let that happen. She got in between Ichigo and Toshiro just in time to stop him. "You think you can just kiss my sister like that in front of me. I will not allow that to happen. I will kill you before you kiss her again." Ichigo yelled.

"Be quit you stupid!" Karin yelled back still in between them. Toshiro was just standing there not sure what to do. "You really going to kill him when I was telling him not to break his word and I was teasing him. Also would you kill the one that I love." Karin said. Toshiro was taken back by the last sentence she said.

"You what?" Ichigo said very angry now ( even more than he was ).

"You said that you would kill him before we kiss again, right?" Karin said with a grin.

"You are not allowed to kiss him and did you say love?" Ichigo asked a little shocked.

"Like you can tell me what to do." Karin said turning around to Toshiro who was just standing there not knowing what to do. Karin went to him and pulled his head close to hers. Then she kissed him and he kissed back. They could hear Ichigo say something but they couldn't tell what. Then Karin backed away and turned back to Ichigo. "Yes, I did say love." Karin said with a grin.

* * *

Toshiro just was standing there watching Ichigo and Karin argue. Toshiro didn't know what to do. So Toshiro started to back away from the very angry Karin and Ichigo. Then he felt something or like someone. Toshiro turned around to Matsumoto. Matsumoto started to hug him and he couldn't breathe. When Matsumoto backed away he was happy he could have air in his lungs.

"Captain I am so happy for you. You have finally become a man." Matsumoto said jumping up and down. Also squealing like a little girl.

"What are you saying that I am not a man." Toshiro said glaring at her.

"Not at all. I am just saying that you have grown up a little by getting a girlfriend. Also I can't wait to tell everybody about this. You two are soooooo cute together. Captain why didn't you tell you two were going out. All though I did see you kiss her before she went to sleep. Also what happened to you? Why are you all wrapped up in bandages?" Matsumoto asked and was probably going to continue but Toshiro interrupted her.

"No!" Toshiro said kind of loud but Karin and Ichigo couldn't hear over there yelling.

"No what, Captain?" Matsumoto asked looking confused.

"No you can't tell anyone. And does it really matter how I am hurt." Toshiro said.

"Did she help wrap those bandages? Also they look a little tight how did you eat or even get the shirt on with the bandages like that?" Matsumoto said and not so sure if she could not tell anyone. Knowing her she would spill it sooner or later.

"Yes she did help wrap the bandages and her father helped too." Toshiro said still glaring hoping she wouldn't ask about the second question.

"What about the second question?" Matsumoto said with a smile. Toshiro looked down at the ground and hoping doesn't work for him.

"I got help, OK?" Toshiro said still looking at the ground as a bit of blush was showing on his face.

"Help by who?" Matsumoto asked so when she did tell somebody they could have all the details.

"By Karin. Now that all the questions are answered. We should tell head captain." Toshiro said turning around and started walking away.

"But that's not all of my questions. I still have more." Matsumoto said following after Toshiro. Toshiro walked up and behind Karin. He put his head to her ear.

"We have to go tell the head captain about what just happened. So we have to go. Do you want to come along since you are part of this?" Toshiro asked her in her ear where she could hear him. That scared Karin because she didn't know that he was behind her so she kind of jumped.

"Go where?" Karin asked turning around facing Toshiro. They could hear Ichigo say you two are not allowed to go anywhere with each other.

"We have to go to Orhime's since she has the thing that we use to talk to him." Toshiro said.

"Sure I will come. I can even say hi to Orhime while I am their. I haven't seen her in a long time. So why did you choose there?" Karin asked as they started to walk that way.

"Because that is where we first went and you know her, so she didn't mind." Toshiro said looking Karin. Then he remembered that he was in soul from. He started to walk the opposite way they were heading.

"Where are you going, Captain?" Matsumoto asked seeing him go the wrong way.

"I am going to get in my giga and Karin." Toshiro said looking at Karin.

"Yes." Said kind of confused.

"Where did you tell it to go?" Toshiro asked even though he knew where and she didn't know.

"Uh." She said and then she released what he was doing. "I will show where." Karin said running to catch up with him. Matsumoto was going to come with them too.

"You stay here Matsumoto. I am just getting my giga and Karin is only showing where it is." Toshiro order her in a cold voice. Matsumoto stopped walking and watch them leave together.

* * *

Toshiro and Karin walked into the forest and not far away there was Toshiro's giga. He was sitting at the base of a tree. Toshiro walked over to where it was and he got inside his giga.

"Why did I come if you knew where it was and I didn't?" Karin asked.

"I wanted to talk to you before we got to Orhime. Alone." Toshiro said as he got off the ground.

"What did you want to talk about?" Karin asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I don't want the soul society or any of the people who can talk to them to know about are relationship." Toshiro said walking up to Karin.

"Why?" Karin asked taking a step back.

"Because I will get teased because I am usually the cold one there. I also just don't want people to ask a lot of questions." Toshiro said still walking up to Karin, who kept taking steps back.

"So you would rather have our relation a secret because people teasing you and asking questions? You would rather have some guy hit on me because you don't want me to talk about are relationship?" Karin said with anger in her voice. Karin was still taking steps away from Toshiro, but she hit a tree. Toshiro kept walking towards her, taking a chance to close the gape.

"That's not what I am saying. I don't care if you tell your friends just don't tell Ichigo's friends. And who is hitting on you because you are mine and no guy is going to take you away form me." Toshiro said standing in front of Karin with his arms on both sides of her, so she couldn't run.

"No one is I was just saying that to put an example. And I can tell my friends, you just don't want the soul society to know, right?" Karin asked looking into his teal eyes.

"Yea because I don't want them interrupting anything." Toshiro said as he put his hand on her cheek. "Now we don't want people to know anything that could make me not come back here. I don't care if you tell your friend because then they know you are mine. I kind of want them to know sense a lot of them are boys anyway." Toshiro moving his hand that was on her cheek into her hair. Then he kissed her. It was short because they had to get back.

"Come on we should get back to Matsumoto other wise she will start to think bad things." Toshiro said backing away.

"Who said she wasn't going to tell?" Karin asked Toshiro knowing that she probably will and she doesn't even know her. But by how she was acting you could tell she wanted to tell somebody.

"I will make sure of that she doesn't tell. She is my problem. Shall we go?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes but Toshiro." Karin said looking down to the ground. Toshiro stopped at turned to Karin.

"Yes." Toshiro said not knowing what she was going to ask.

"Can… can we hold hands?" Karin asked still looking at the ground as blush grew on her cheeks. Without Karin knowing Toshiro walked up to her and toke her hand and Karin looked up.

"All you had to do is ask." Toshiro said and pecked her on the cheek. "Come on." Karin and Toshiro walked hand in hand. Karin was also holding his arm like she never wanted to let go and she didn't.

* * *

When they got out of the forest they saw that Matsumoto was thinking and that is not good. Karin and Toshiro walked up to her but she was to busy thinking to get anything straight.

"What are you think about Rangiku?" Toshiro said trying to make his voice sound different.

"Oh I was just thinking who I should tell first and did you know that Hitsugaya…" She stopped half way in her sentence because she looked up and saw that Hitsugaya was glaring at her because she was going to tell somebody. "Oh captain you shouldn't do that. Well we should go." Rangiku said standing up and started walking.

"Do you know where my brother went?" Karin asked still holding on to Toshiro's arm. Rangiku stopped and turned around to look at her.

"I heard him say something about going to talk to your dad. Why?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh no reason. I just know when I go home I am going to hear a lot of yelling." Karin said putting her head on Toshiro's shoulder.

* * *

When they got to Orhime's house Karin let go of Toshiro. Toshiro turned to Matsumoto before opening the door.

"Matsumoto if you say one word about me and Karin's relationship you will be in big trouble and have all of squad ten's paper work. Also they will all have to be done on time as well." Toshiro glaring at her.

"Yes Captain. Not a word said about your relationship." Matsumoto said.

"To anybody." Toshiro still glaring at her. Knowing her, she would find a way. Matsumoto nodded her head to tell she understand. "If any body finds out you will be the one to be punished."

"But Captain what if Ichigo tells someone?" Matsumoto said putting on her pout face.

"You hope he doesn't." Toshiro said turning around and opening the door. They walked in and just in the other room was Orhime.

"Oh your back and you brought Karin too. Hey Karin how you doing?" Orhime asked Karin as she walked in.

"Good what about you?" Karin asked with a smile and remembered how she couldn't tell Orhime about her and Toshiro.

"Great, Hitsugaya and Rangiku are good guest. I also have a lot of fun with Rangiku." Orhime said with a big smile.

"Hey Orhime can you do me a favor, but it involves Toshiro." Karin said to Orhime. Orhime looked at Hitsugaya. She was shocked that she called him by his first name and he didn't get mad ( When she tried calling him by his first name he would always get mad ). Also that he didn't really have any idea what she was talking about ( she could tell because he had a confused look on his face). Toshiro turned to Karin looking confused.

"What can I do?" Orhime asked confused.

"Can you heal Toshiro's wound that he has on his stomach and chest?" Karin asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure." Orhime said and turned to Toshiro and Karin did the same.

"I can't do it now. I have to call the soul society." Toshiro said looking at Karin and Orhime who were sitting down looking at him.

"You can do that later. You probably made it worse when you started to fight." Karin said glaring at Toshiro. Toshiro toke that as a warning, so he went and sat down in a chair.

"Fine but right after I have to call the soul society and Karin. You are not allowed to leave this house until the call is done." Toshiro said glaring at her. Karin had a big smile on her face. Orhime started to heal Toshiro.

* * *

_**I hoped you liked it.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**I will try to update as soon as possible.**_

_**Bye for now.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey I am back like I said I would try to update fast.**_

_**I wrote this Chapter super fast because someone said it was their birthday today and they would love an update on their birthday. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FLAMINGICEQUEEN! :)  
**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**P.S. The more reviews I get the more it makes me want to write.**_

* * *

Chapter 15

"Fine but right after I have to call the soul society and Karin. You are not allowed to leave this house until the call is done." Toshiro said glaring at her. Karin had a big smile on her face. Orhime started to heal Toshiro.

Karin got up from where she was and was about to leave the room. When Toshiro saw that he stopped her.

"Karin where are you going?" Toshiro asked.

"Don't worry. I am just going to go to the kitchen. People need to eat. You know that right?" Karin said with a smile on her face because she was teasing him.

"Fine just don't leave." Toshiro said turning his head to not look at her. Orhime was going to leave because she doesn't have to be in the same room as the person she is helping.

"I am going in the other room if you need anything just tell me. My power will stop when you are healed." Orhime said as she got up to leave. Now Toshiro was sitting in the room all by himself and no on to talk too.

* * *

Karin walked in to the walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinets. There were chips and some soda. Karin toke a bag of chips and a coco-cola (soda ). She went to the table and started to eat some of the chips. A few minutes later Orhime comes in the room.

"Hey." Orhime says trying to catch the girl attention because it looked like she was thinking.

"Oh, hi. Is Toshiro done with healing?" Karin asked thinking he was since she was here.

"No I just didn't want to stay there. I wanted to talk to you alone." Orhime said sitting down across from Karin.

"What did you want to talk about?" Karin asked taking a sip of her soda and eating another chip.

"How can you call him by his first name? When I do it, he always gets mad and corrects me." Orhime said looking at Karin. Karin started to think. She had to find a way to get out of this without her finding out that they are going out.

"I don't know. I guess he doesn't care when I call him by his first name." Karin said hoping she wouldn't ask more about this because she didn't know what to do.

"That's weird. I guess he likes you." When Orhime said that Karin started to blush a little because it was true and she like him. "So what were you thinking about and how did you know that Toshiro was hurt?" Orhime asked.

"He came over all bloody to our house and started to ask." Karin said trying to avoid the first question because she was thinking about Toshiro and their relationship between them.

"And what about the first question." Orhime ask.

"What was the question?" Karin asked. Orhime started to eye her.

"I was what are you thinking about? But to me it sounds like you are trying to avoid the question. You know that you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to hide it from me. I can keep a secret." Orhime said taking Karin's hands in hers. Karin looked at the table ( more like the chips and soda ).

"I know it's just." Karin said letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"It's just what?" Orhime said squeezing her hands a little.

"It's just I was thinking about my new boyfriend and he doesn't want some people knowing about use. And when I say some I mean a lot of people. He doesn't like the word going around." Karin said still looking down.

"What you got a boyfriend?" Orhime said with a big smile on her face. Karin lifted her head and showing her smile that on her face.

"Yea. He doesn't want me to tell people his name though." Karin said. _At lest I say something about him with people knowing who he is. That is not telling and then I can talk about it and that is fine, right? It is hard not talking about it. _Karin was thinking.

"You don't have to tell me his name but you talk about him to me, right?" Orhime asked hoping she would say yes so she can to talk about.

"Yea I guess it would be OK." Karin said with a smile.

"Will what is he like?" Orhime asked right after she said OK.

"He is so handsome. I want to run my hand though his hair when I see him and it looks so soft. But I don't know because I have touched his hair. I he would probably think I am weird and stupid." Karin said looking like she is day dreaming.

"Oh so what is he like?" Orhime asked looking at her with excitement in her eyes.

"Well he is so nice but to other people he is sometimes cold." Karin said still with a big smile.

"Oh so he is sometimes cold. Well are you guys holding hands and kissing and stuff yet." Orhime asked with a happy tone of voice.

"Well we haven't held hands but we have kiss a few times." Karin said blushing a little.

"What? You have kissed but haven't held hands or anything?" Orhime asked surprise Karin would do something like that.

"Yea the first time we kissed. I kissed to shut some people up and back then I didn't really know him. I still don't know him a lot but I know what I need too." Karin said as blush grew.

"Does Ichigo know about this?" Orhime asked scared for her sake if Ichigo didn't know. If he did the guy is so dead.

"Yea, we told him just before we got here and he kind of knows him. But that didn't help us."

"How did you tell him?"

"Well. Me and him were walking and Ichigo came and I told him about us. Then he pulled me aside and talked. He says I didn't love him as much I do. Sense he was not that far away and he wasn't paying attention. I ran up to him and we feel fell. I was on top of him and asked him brother if he could see everything and he said yes. So then I thank him by kissing him in front of my brother and that's how we told him and how I showed him how much I love him." Karin said looking at Orhime.

"Oh that is so sweet. I bet Ichigo is really mad." Orhime said with a smile.

"Yea he is. I have a feeling that I am going to hear a lot of yelling when I get home." Karin said letting go of Orhime's hands and finishing her soda and chips.

"Well I should probably see how Toshiro is doing." Orhime said getting up and heading to the other room Toshiro is in.

* * *

Toshiro could hear very word that Karin said about him, since the kitchen is right next to the room he was in and he could hear everything though the walls. Toshiro started to think.

_Did she really mean all those things she said? Does she want to run her hand though my hair when ever she sees me? Also how did she know that I was cold to other people?_

"_**It is probably because you told her about how you are usually cold around other people."**__ Hyourinmaru said ( talking to him though his mind and yes they can do that )._

_Well that doesn't explain the other two questions and what if the soul society finds out?_

"_**I don't think they will find out. She didn't tell Orhime anything about what you look like. The only thing she did say was that you are cold to other people and I bet there are other people who are cold."**_

_I guess you are right. She didn't say anything that would mean it was me who is going out with her._

"_**See master. You have nothing to worry about and about the other two questions. Why don't you just ask her? She is your girlfriend." **__Hyourinmaru said with a little giggling after words. __**"You grow up so fast very though you are still so young." **_

_Shut up Hyourinmaru._

Toshiro said not even caring to listen to Hyourinmaru because he would probably be teasing him. Then he hears Orhime comes in and looks at her.

"So it looks like you are almost done healing." Orhime said taking a sit not that far away from him.

"Good because I need to call the soul society and tell them what happened." Toshiro said sitting back in the sit a little more.

"What did happen? How did you get that big of a wound?" Orhime asked interested in how all of this happened.

"Well there was a very big hollow and when I was trying to protect a human. I had to get in the way and get hit instead of the human. That's what happened." Toshiro said not wanting to tell her that Karin is in danger form a creepy guy who wants her power.

"Oh that must have hurt. So is that why you have to call the soul society on that big thing in the other room?" Orhime asked.

"Yes that is one other the reason." Once Toshiro was done saying what he did the healing was done. Toshiro got form where he was sitting. "Well sense I am done I should call the soul society." And Toshiro left the room to go look for Karin and Matsumoto.

* * *

When he found both of them. They went inside the room with the big screen that looks like it was made out of trash ( kind of was made of trash ).

"So this is the thing you have to call them with?" Karin asked looking at it like it was an alien.

"Yes and if you don't mind with Matsumoto." Toshiro said starting to deal the number. Karin went to where Matsumoto was. Matsumoto gave her a smile to try to tell her that it was OK. Then the screen came on and an old man was on it.

"Captain Hitsugaya. You called me." Old man said.

"Yes Head Captain. I called you to tell you that there is a possible threat here in the world of the living." Hitsugaya said very serious.

"What kind of threat?" The old man asked.

"There was I guy, I do not know the name of, who is trying to after a human girl and has control of very strong hollows." Hitsugaya said not turning to look at Karin but Head Captain had a feeling that it was the girl standing next to Matsumoto.

"Is it that girl next to Matsumoto?" Head Captain asked.

"Yes she is Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister and that guy was going after her." Hitsugaya said still not wanting to look at her.

"You little girl." The Head Captain said pointing at her. "Please step forward." Karin toke a couple of steps forward. "It is hard to see you from where you are at can you stand by Captain Hitsugaya." Karin did as she was told, but Toshiro never did look at her.

"Do you have any shinigami power?" The Head Captain asked.

"Um I don't really know." Karin said not sure what kind of power they have.

"By any chance do you know if she does, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"I know she has flash step but is not good at it and she doesn't know what kido is or even have a zanpakuto. But she does know what a zanpakuto is." Hitsugaya said.

"Oh. Little girl have you had any weird dreams with another person there that you don't know and won't give you its name?" Head Captain asked Karin.

"Yes I have. But the person said that I will learn its name very soon." Karin said and that made Hitsugaya look at her because he didn't know this information.

"How many times have you had these dreams?" The Head Captain asked.

"I have only had it once and that was last night." Karin said.

"You know that someone is out to get you?" The Head Captain asked and Karin nodded her head for mean yes. "Do you know why?"

"My zanpakuto is what you call it said that her power is very strong and someone will try to get it for their own evil uses." Karin said and the Head Captain nodded.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The Head Captain said and made Hitsugaya look at him and not Karin who was standing next to him.

"Yes Head Captain." Hitsugaya said looking at him.

"I am going to have a captain and lieutenants meeting tomorrow morning. I want you, Matsumoto and Karin Kurosaki to leave tomorrow morning and come straight to the meeting. So we can tell everyone else about this. I also want Captain Hitsugaya watching her until she is at the meeting where maybe someone else will watch her. But we will just have to wait and see. Is that all you want to talk about?" The Head Captain said.

"Yes that is all Head Captain." Hitsugaya said.

"Then we are done here." The Head Captain said and hung up on them.

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter.**_

_**I will TRY to update again this week.**_

_**Please don't forget to review. The more the merrier. **_

_**Bye for now.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey it looks like I was able to do another chapter before the week ended.**_

_**I want to thank you guys for all the reviews, followers and favorites.**_

_**It me some time today but I got it done.**_

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

"Then we are done here." The Head Captain said and hung up.

Toshiro turned around and look at Matsumoto and then Karin. Matsumoto smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. Then it was just Karin and Hitsugaya alone in the room. Hitsugaya walked up to Karin. Karin looked at him kind of sacred.

"It is not a scary place there." Hitsugaya said looking at her in the eyes.

"I know. It's just I don't want to be separated from you." Karin said looking sad as she stared into his eyes.

"We will probably still see each other even if we are separated. It just wouldn't be as much if you with me though." Hitsugaya said trying to cheer her up a little.

"But then I wouldn't get to see you and I would be thinking about you all the time. Lets not forget you are my boyfriend." Karin said still sad.

"Then you should trust me and not worry about it and relax."

"How can I relax when I have to go somewhere and I know no one. Also won't get to even see you that much."

"I am starting to get tired with this."

"So you are starting to get tired when I am scared of what is going to happen to me. That is every nice of you." Karin said sounding mad and glaring at him.

"I am done with this." Hitsugaya said looking at her then taking a step back.

"What do you mean your…" Karin stopped when Hitsugaya picked her up bridal style. "Hey put me down. You know that I can walk, right?"

"Yea I know. But with how you where acting it was going to take forever to make you stop talking." He said looking at her in his arms.

"Well I should tell you that I can still talk even if you are holding me." Karin said mad at how he was treating her like a little kid.

"Oh really I didn't think you would because you would be to embarrass." Hitsugaya said with a smile.

"Well I am not embarrassed because you are my boyfriend. And why do you think I…" Karin didn't get a chance to finish because Hitsugaya started to kiss. It was kind of hard for him but it did make her quite.

After kiss Karin was quite for while. Hitsugaya said that he would take Karin home to get some rest. During the walk or more like the ride because he never put her down. Half way through the walk Karin start to talk.

* * *

"What is it like in the soul society?" Karin asked just want him to talk to her.

"It is really big and full of people. Why do you want to know?" Hitsugaya said looking down at her before looking ahead to know where he was going.

"I was just curious. You said that there are 13 Captains. Are they all as nice as you?" Karin asked looking at him.

"Each Captain is different. There are some really nice ones and some that are not so nice. I am a Captain known for being cold and that is one of the reasons why you can't tell people that we are dating or they will think I have softened. It toke a lot of effort to get to where I am now and I don't want people to think that I am just a child and can't do anything." Hitsugaya said as he stopped walking.

"Hey Toshiro can you sit me down now." Karin asked.

"Sure." Hitsugaya said as he sit her down. Karin say that they were in the park by they railing where they say each other.

"Why are we here I thought you were taking me home?" Karin said looking at Toshiro as he went over to the railing and sat down.

"Because I love to come here and watch the sunset. It is the best to see it." Hitsugaya said looking at the sunset. Karin went over to where he was and sat down next to him.

"Oh and now I get it why you don't want the soul society to find out about it. If I were you I would just probably hide for a couple of days." Karin said looking at Toshiro.

"I can't hide it is my job to make sure people are safe and I always have a lot more paper work than I need. That's all thanks to Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said not even look at Karin and just staring at the sunset.

"Oh it must be up really hard. Doing all that and your so young. I bet you didn't even live a normal child hood." Karin said now looking at the sunset too. It was an orange with a little pink.

"No. I didn't like my child hood." Hitsugaya said frowning a little at the memory.

"Why didn't you like your child hood. Isn't supposed to be fun and happy time in your life?" Karin said thinking back to when she was little and had some fun times and sad ones. Like when he mom died, that was really sad and Ichigo would always be sad and never have that smile like he used too.

"No I was never talked to other than my grandma and my sister. Other than that people thought I was a freak and didn't talk to me or even look at me. I was always alone." Hitsugaya said put his head down a bit. Karin looked over and say that made him a little sad.

"Well that not how it is now." Karin said that and it made Toshiro look up at her. "You are an awesome guy. You probably have more friends than I do. You are smart and care for other people and you are really strong. Just look at all that muscle and you carried me here without even breaking a sweat. Last but I know it is not least is you are an awesome boyfriend. If I had to choose anyone I would choose you. You are the handsomest guy I have ever seen and your loving. I love you so much and I don't ever want you to be sad. Got that Toshiro." Karin said with a big smile.

All Toshiro could do was stared at her in amazement. Toshiro couldn't believe that she said all of that and meant all of it. Also who knew she looked so beautiful with the sun setting. He didn't know how long he was staring at her but it looked like she didn't like it. It looked like she was going to go.

"Hey where are you going?" Toshiro asked as she got up and dusted off.

"Oh nowhere. Just wanted a different spot to sit. I didn't like sitting there." Karin said moving closer to him.

"Then where are you going to sit?" Toshiro asked looking kind of confused.

"Oh a place not that far away from you that is." Karin said about to sit down a lot closer than she was just a second a go. But at last second instead of sitting on the ground she sat down on his lap. She put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hope you don't mind. Do you?" Karin asked with a smile. Toshiro started to smile and you could hear him even chuckle.

"I don't mind it all. As long as it's you and no one else. I like it a better than where you were." Toshiro said looking down at her.

"So you don't mind if I do this?" Karin said as she pulled his head down close to her and started to kiss him passionately. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes. In the end Toshiro was just smiled at her. He started to laugh.

"Not at all and I am going to miss that." Toshiro said still laughing.

"What are you going to miss?" Karin asked.

"You sitting on my lap and kissing you. Even if you did get put with me I could only do this when we are alone." Toshiro said with a big smile.

"I will too. Now lets watched to sunset and then you can carry me home." Karin said with a smile. Toshiro nodded. Karin put her head on his chest. After sometime Karin had fallen asleep on his lap with her head on his chest. Toshiro smiled at the site. He picked her up making sure not to wake her. Her head still on his chest and arms still around her his neck. Toshiro started to walk to Karin's home.

* * *

When he got there he knocked on the door with his foot. Ichigo opened the door to see Toshiro caring Karin in his arms. Ichigo looked mad. He was going to say something but Toshiro bet him to it.

"She is asleep so please stay quite." Toshiro said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo cooled down knowing that she was not hurt but still a little mad.

"I will take Karin to her room." Ichigo said putting out his arms Toshiro was going to put Karin in Ichigo's arms when he heard Karin speak.

"No don't go Toshiro." Karin said in her sleep. Both Ichigo and Toshiro were surprised by this. Ichigo put his arms down and Toshiro move Karin back closer to him.

"OK then. Why don't you come in." Ichigo said as he opened the door wider so he could come in. When he stepped in he could see Rukia on the couch looking at him with a big smile. He could see Yuzu was in the kitchen cooking. Ichigo closed the door behind him.

"What happened to Karin?" Rukia asked.

"She fell asleep." Toshiro said trying to stay quite because Karin was sleeping in his arms.

"KARIN MY DARLING…" Karin's dad wasn't able to finish because Ichigo ran over there and punched him in the face.

"Can't you see that Karin is trying to sleep." Ichigo said looking down at the his dad and then turned and looked at Toshiro. "Oh before I forget, what did the Soul Society say about Karin. What are they going to do?" Ichigo asked looking at the sleeping Karin.

"She is going to go to the Soul Society with me and Matsumoto tomorrow morning. She might be there for a bit until she is for sure safe and knows how to use her power." Toshiro said looking at Ichigo.

"What? She has to go to the Soul Society?" Ichigo said surprised.

"Yes and one of the Captains will watch her. So don't get so worried." Toshiro said looking down at her.

"What captain will watch her?" Ichigo asked.

"We won't know until tomorrow when there is a captain and lieutenants meeting. Karin will have to come to and tell everyone what she knows and so she can know who will watch her." Toshiro said looking at Rukia who had a really big smile.

"So I see Karin likes you?" Rukia said.

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said hoping she doesn't know.

"Well her arms are around your neck and her head is on your chest. Not only that but when Ichigo was going to take her she said 'No don't go Toshiro.' I didn't know we can all go first name bases." Rukia said with a grin. Ichigo was glaring at her and Toshiro was looking coldly at her.

"No one will call me Toshiro. It is Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said.

"Toshiro." Karin said in her sleep. "No."

"Well it seems that Karin can. Seeing that she keeps doing it." Rukia said

"I try to make her call me Hitsugaya but she won't. I guess it runs in the family." Toshiro said looking at Ichigo. By that time Isshin started to get off the ground.

"So what is my second son doing here caring his sleeping beauty." Isshin said with a big grin.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked giving him the death glare.

"Don't glare at me Toshiro. I know you are dating Karin, so you are my second son." Isshin said walking over to Toshiro and Karin.

"What Hitsugaya? You are dating Karin?" Rukia asked a little surprised.

"You idiot." Toshiro turning and looking at Isshin then to Ichigo. "You told her didn't you."

"I didn't mean to. I was in my room and I didn't know she was in the closet and heard me talking to my self about you and Karin. I see your secret is out and I don't care if you date her. You care about her and she cares about you." Ichigo said turning to walk to the couch. "Oh and I will keep your secret but you have to worry about Rukia and Rangiku." Ichigo said sitting down in a chair.

"Rukia you are not going to tell or I will tell your brother about you and Ichigo." Toshiro said glaring at her.

"Captain Hitsugaya I will not tell a soul but can I talk with Rangiku about it?" Rukia asked a little scared that he would tell her brother about her and Ichigo.

"No it is already hard as it is to keep her quite." Toshiro said looking at her.

"Here I will take Karin to her room for you." Isshin said going to take Karin but guess what she is a really good at ( sleep talking ).

"No don't leave me, Toshiro." Karin again in her sleep. Isshin looked a little surprised but Toshiro wasn't.

"I already tried and she wouldn't let me take her either." Ichigo said not even turning to know what happened and at that moment Yuzu came out of the kitchen.

"Oh Karin's home and Toshiro is here too." Yuzu said looking at them.

"She is asleep." Toshiro said before asked or talked really loud.

"Oh why don't Ichigo or dad take her to our room." Yuzu said.

"She won't let them have her. Only Toshiro can have her." Rukia said with a smile.

"Oh then I can show you to our room then and you let her sleep and you can eat with use." Yuzu said towards Toshiro. "Follow me."

* * *

They went up the stairs and into their room. Yuzu said that the bed on the right was hers. He went to put her in the bed and when was going to leave she still had her arms around his neck. She pulled him again and wouldn't let go.

"Karin can you let go. You need sleep and so do I." Toshiro trying to get away.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me." Karin said in her sleep.

"I need sleep and I can't sleep standing up." Toshiro said Yuzu still in the room.

"Sleep here." Karin said.

"Yuzu can I stay the night in another room?" Toshiro asked Yuzu.

"Sure we can find you a place to sleep." Yuzu said.

"No." Karin said and Toshiro and Yuzu both looked at her. "Sleep here with me." Toshiro was surprised that she said that. Maybe he was thinking it and she didn't say anything. Then Ichigo comes in the room.

"What is taking you guys so long?" Ichigo asked but then he sees Yuzu staring at Karin and Toshiro looking surprised. "OK What happened here?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"Karin said that she wants Toshiro to sleep here and she won't let go of him until he does." Yuzu said not even caring to look at him. Ichigo looked at her and then looked at Karin.

"So we can find him a room." Ichigo said.

"That's not what she means." Yuzu said and Toshiro didn't even move he didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked and then Isshin and Rukia walked in wondering what was taking so long.

"She want him to stay in here." Yuzu said.

"He can sleep on the floor then." Ichigo said.

"No." Karin said pulling Toshiro closer and it was starting to hurt him. "I want him to sleep with me." Karin said in her sleep. That shut up Ichigo, Rukia and Yuzu up.

"Sure." Isshin said and everybody except Karin looked at him. "Toshiro can sleep with Karin." They all looked shocked.

"What? You are going to let him sleep with her?" Ichigo said a little mad this time.

"Unless you want to deal with Karin you can go on ahead. She can be very mean when she sleeps." Ichigo looked at Isshin and then Karin.

"Fine." Ichigo said Yuzu nodded because she knows Karin.

"Toshiro can sleep with her and I would. She can be really mean if you don't do what she says when she is asleep. I should know." Isshin said and Toshiro him and then Karin.

"This bed can't fit both of us and even how?" Toshiro asked confused.

"First thing, I know it can hold both of you and secondly, try moving her closer to the wall and then you get in." Isshin said with a smile. Toshiro could feel that Karin's grip was getting tighter. He thought he better do it or he was going to get strangled.

Toshiro picked up Karin and moved her closer to the wall. When she got picked up her grip loosened so he could move a little more. The he sit her down and got into the bed. Karin loosened the grip even more so he could move freely but he wasn't going to take a chance on leaving or he would die.

"Well have a goodnight's sleep Toshiro." Isshin said and all of them left the room. When the door closed he could feel Karin put move her arms around his waist. Toshiro looked back at her surprised that she did that and right when they all left.

"I thought they would never leave. I also thought you weren't going to join me." Karin said with her eyes still closed. Toshiro looked shocked.

"Karin." Toshiro said quietly. Karin pulled him close and kissed him on the lips by guess. When the were kissing Karin opened her eyes. Then Toshiro pulled away a little because he was on the going to fall if he pushed anymore.

"You were awake." Toshiro said shocked and Karin just smiled.

* * *

**_I hope you like the chapter._**

**_I bet you didn't see that coming._**

**_Well that's it for today._**

**_I will update Sunday._**

**_Please review. It really helps me want to write._**

**_Bye for now._**


	17. Chapter 17

_**I guessed I finished it and it toke all my free time to do it.**_

_**I want to thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**_

_**I hope you like it and it is not rated M.**_

* * *

Chapter 17

"Your were awake." Toshiro said shocked and Karin just smile.

"You looked shocked." Karin said with a grin.

"How long were you awake?" Toshiro said ignoring what she said.

"Sh. You have to stay quite. They call still hear use." Karin Said pulling Toshiro towards her.

"You didn't answer my question." Toshiro moving a little closer and away from the edge.

"I was a woken when my dad said my name. I was going to jumped but when I felt you holding me and my arms still around your neck I thought I might as well make it good and pretended to stay asleep." Karin said pulling him closer so there was no space between them.

"So when Ichigo tried to take you were really asleep." Toshiro said still believing she was awake.

"Ichigo tried to me away from you?" Karin said sounding a little confused.

"Yea he said he would take you to your room but you said 'don't leave me.'" Toshiro said looking at her a little confused himself.

"Yea I don't remember telling my brother not to take me. I only said that to dad." Karin said looking at him with no confusion just a grin on her face.

"Then what were you dreaming about?" Toshiro asked and Karin turned her head a little so she wasn't looking at him.

"Come you can tell me. I am your boyfriend and I was in the dream so I have a right to know." Toshiro said with a grin and a moved in so there was only a few centimeters between them.

"Fine. I was somewhere and you were going to leave me with someone else who I didn't like. I was afraid you were leaving me forever." Karin said still not looking at him. Toshiro brought his hand that was by his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"That was only a dream. So you don't have to worry and thank you." Toshiro said and did a quick on her lips.

"Why are you thanking me?" Karin said after the kiss. Toshiro looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"Because you were dreaming of me and didn't want me to go." Toshiro said with a grin. Karin looked him in the and rolled her eyes.

"Yea right. I only did that because I didn't want to be with a creepy guy and you were the only other person." Karin said.

"Yea but you had to trust me to want me to stay." Toshiro said teasing her.

"like I said I didn't want to stay with a creepy and you looked a lot better than him." Karin said starting to sound a little mad.

"So I looked better than the other." Toshiro said raising an eyebrow. Karin feel her face heating up a little.

"I never…" Karin was interrupted by Toshiro when he leaned in a little.

"Just admit it you were dreaming of me and you like me." Toshiro said still grinning.

"I will say you were in my dreaming and I like you but I won't say I was dreaming of only you." Karin said.

"I guess I am to have to make you say it." Toshiro said with a big grin on his face.

"How are you going to do that and still be quite." Karin said looking at him. Then the next thing she knew he was to on top of her. Karin started to blush badly. Toshiro start to smile seeing Karin blush so much.

"How said I was going to stay quite? You just thought I would but who said I was going to listen." Toshiro said with a grin.

"You are to stay quite right?" Karin asked hoping he would say yes and luck was on her side.

"I will stay quite but the question is will you stay quite." Toshiro said leaning down.

"I was the one who told you to be quite so why do you think I won't." Karin said looking a little confused. Toshiro stopped when he was right in front of her face.

"Oh I don't know I was just thinking of things and when you say it I will stop but if you don't I won't." Toshiro said and didn't move and stayed right where he was. "Last chance before I start."

"No and what are you going to do?" Karin asked a little confused.

"I guess you will see." Toshiro said instead of going from her lips he turns goes for her neck.

He started to kissed her neck and so times feel his tongue. On her neck and when she did feel it she would groan. Then after a few minutes with her neck moved back to looking at in the face. She missed seeing his eyes and then he started to kiss. Karin was going to put her hand in his hair but Toshiro grabbed them and pinned them down and did the same with her legs. He stopped kissing looked her in the eyes.

"Are you going to say it or do you want me to continue?" Toshiro asked with a grin.

"Don't think I give in the easy." Karin said with a smile. She only said that because she didn't want him to stop.

"That is your choice then." Toshiro with a grin. "But you have to promise not to move from where you are and that means no moving your legs or anything. That is until you give up and say I was dreaming of you."

"I promise I won't move a single muscle until then. Which I won't say." Karin said with a big smile.

"Good so I can continue?" Toshiro asked with a grin.

"Yes you can continue." Karin said with a big smile.

Toshiro smile and moved his arms off of hers. Like she promised, she didn't move at all. Toshiro hands went down to the bottom of her shirt and put his hands under and then he moved his up and down. Karin started to blush like crazy and her face was almost all the way red. Toshiro smile at seeing her blush so much. Then one of his hands went down to a leg and started to feel it. Now Karin's face was super red all the way and closed her eyes. Hand still on her leg and then that was it.

"OK. OK. I was dreaming of you and you were trying to protect me. You also looked a lot better than the other guy." Karin said still blushing like crazy and her eyes were closed as well. Karin talked a little loud that if you were standing right outside her down you could hear her but if you were down stairs you couldn't hear a thing. Toshiro kissed her and got off form on top of her and was next to her facing up.

"Thank you. Now you should get some sleep because we are going to the soul society and they can't know about us." Toshiro closing his eyes.

"Sure but at least I get to be with you, my boyfriend, until I have to go there." Karin said moving so that her head and one of her hands is on his chest. Toshiro opened his eyes when he felt Karin move and when he saw that she was on him that made him smile.

"Goodnight Karin." Toshiro said closing his eyes again.

"Goodnight Toshiro." Karin said closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**(Right after the family left the room)**

They all left the room. Ichigo and Rukia started to head down stairs and when they didn't follow them. They went back and saw that Yuzu and Isshin had their ears to the door.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked looking confused.

"Oh nothing." Yuzu said not even looking at Ichigo.

"Then why is your ears to the door?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh we like having are ears to doors." Isshin said looking at Ichigo but then immediately turning his ear back like he heard something.

"Well the food is getting cold." Ichigo said not even caring about why their ear is to the door.

"You can go eat with Rukia. We can eat later." Yuzu said still has her ear to the door.

"Yea I bet you and Rukia want some alone time anyway." Isshin said with a grin. Ichigo blushed a little and then grabbed Rukia's hand and turned around.

"Come on Rukia. I don't think they are going to eat with us and the food is cold." Ichigo said walking away form the other two. Once Ichigo said out of sight and wasn't able to hear Yuzu looked up at her dad.

"I told that she was awake. Did you hear her?" Yuzu asked her dad.

"Yea I did. It kind of sounds like they talking about something but I can't hear." He said looking at her but still trying to listening to their conversation.

"I only heard Karin talk in her sleep when she was sad or scared and that barely happened." Yuzu said still trying to still.

"Oh wait I can hear them a lot better now. They are talking about how she did say it once and I woke her. I think that's what she said." Isshin said and Yuzu looked up at him listening to him carefully because she couldn't hear anything except mumbling.

"Toshiro is kind of teasing her. I think." Isshin said before continuing. "Oh wait it sounds like he trying to make her say that she was dreaming about him. Karin says that he was in her dream but she won't say that she was dreaming of him. But Toshiro won't take that and he says he will make her say it. And of course Karin is challenging him to that." Isshin said that but he heard some other things that he didn't want Yuzu to know about.

After a minute or two Isshin was still listening and didn't say anything. He heard Karin groan every once in a while. But he didn't tell Yuzu that because he didn't want her to know.

"Has she said that he was in her dream yet or he still trying to make her say it?" Yuzu asked because she couldn't hear and her dad could hear _almost_everything that happen.

"No wait." He said then went back to listening. "Karin hasn't said it and Toshiro said it was her last chance to before he tried again." Isshin knew better and put it into words that made it not sound like what he heard. "Toshiro is going to try again."

After a minute they both can hear the plane and clear. 'OK. OK. I was dreaming of you and you were trying to protect me. You also looked a lot better than the other guy.' Karin said.

Yuzu turned her head to dad. They knew Ichigo didn't hear it but Yuzu was shocked. They kept there voices down and then Karin was talking really loud. Yuzu was wounded what he did to her that made her talk really loud. Isshin just looked a little surprised.

"What was that all about?" Yuzu asked looking confused. Isshin just smiled.

"Oh he was just trying to make her say it and I guess she did." Isshin said as the smile grew bigger.

"Oh and what are they talking about now?" Yuzu said looking her dad. Isshin put his ear back to the door.

"They said something about how Karin is going to leave for a few days. But don't worry she will be with Toshiro and you can him to take care of her. Then they are say their goodnights and are going to sleep." Isshin said getting up and putting a hand out.

"Karin is leaving?" Yuzu said a little sad.

"She has to but don't worry she will be fine and will be back in no time, OK?" Isshin said giving her a smile and she smiled back.

"OK. I can trust Toshiro. So let's go eat dinner. I am hungry." Yuzu said grabbing his hand and going down stairs to eat dinner.

Tomorrow will be a big day and it came so fast.

* * *

_**I hope you like my chapter.**_

_**I am starting school but I will still update as fast as possible.**_

_**Please review and anything else.**_

_**Bye for now.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey I updated before the day ended.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Chapter 18

Tomorrow will be a big day and come so fast.

Toshiro woke up the next day with Karin's head still on his chest and her arm around his waist with a good grip on it. Toshiro didn't want to wake her so turns his head and sees Yuzu all dressed and ready for the day.

"Yuzu." Toshiro whispered. Yuzu turned around to see he was awake.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Yuzu asked not talking very loud because she knows her sister is still asleep.

"No, not at all." Toshiro said with a little smile. Yuzu smiled really big to show she was happy.

"Did you have a goodnights sleep?" Yuzu asked taking a step towards him.

"Yes and can you do something for me?" Toshiro asked looking at her trying not to move a lot so he doesn't wake Karin.

"Sure. What do you want?" Yuzu asked looking a little confused.

"You know how Karin is going to go this morning somewhere with me?" Toshiro asked hoping she knew so he didn't have to explain it.

"Yea. Ichigo explained it to me and dad last night after we ate." Yuzu said taking another step towards him.

"Then can you pack a bag of clothes or other things she might need when she is with me?" Toshiro asked because they are probably going to be late if Karin had to do it. Toshiro winked at Yuzu when he was done with his sentence to try and tell her something and Yuzu understood.

"Sure and I was just about to go make breakfast, so do you want some? After I pack her some things of course." Yuzu said smiling.

"Sure I guess I can if you don't mind." Toshiro said and Yuzu taking another step towards him.

"No I don't mind. You are pretty much family. I guess I should get her some things for the trip or what ever it is." Yuzu said with a smile not moving.

"Thanks for all of this. I don't think Karin is that good at doing much packing." Toshiro looking at Karin.

"Yea your right. She isn't the best packer. I will start packing her things then." Yuzu said looking at Karin and started to walk towards Toshiro. Yuzu stopped right in front of the bed and got down on her hands and knees. Toshiro looked confused at what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked looking to the side to see her back.

"Oh I am just looking for a bag. She keeps her bags under her bad." Yuzu said still looking under the bed.

"Oh that would make sense why you are under there." Toshiro said turning his head so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Found one and how much clothes does she need?" Yuzu asked getting off her hand and knees, standing looking at Toshiro.

"She will need some for a few days." Toshiro said not even caring to look at her.

"OK. It should only take me a minute." Yuzu said backing away and putting some clothes in the duffel bag she had in her hand. In a minute or so later she was done. "Will I am done packing her some things and am going to go make some breakfast. You should wake so she can get ready." Yuzu said putting the bag at the end of the bed and leaving the room.

"Sure I will wake her then I will be down there." Toshiro said as she left. Toshiro turned his head so he was looking at her. "You know I know you are wake right?" Toshiro said smiling.

"How did you know?" Karin said opening her eyes but not moving to get off him.

"Your breathing was slower when you were asleep but when Yuzu went under the your breathing started to go faster and I think felt your grip on me tighten." Toshiro said smiling because he was right. She was awake.

"Oh. Will then can we at least stay like this for another minute because my sister already packed my bag?" Karin asked moving her head a little to look up at him.

"Sorry but if you don't start to get ready we will be late for the meeting." Toshiro said about to sit up.

"Why can't we be late?" Karin asked pushing him back down.

"Because I told head captain I would have you there on time for the meeting. Now let me up so you can get dressed for today." Toshiro said trying to get up but Karin kept pushing him down.

"Then why aren't you getting dressed?" Karin asked looking him in the eye.

"Because I will be leaving this giga and I don't have to get dress if I am leaving it. You on the other hand are in a human body and don't have a soul form yet." Toshiro said still trying to get up.

"So I will be a soul reaper soon." Karin said and stops trying to push him down. Toshiro took advantage of this moment to sit up.

"That is not my decision but it is the soul society and if we are late and I tell them it was your fault. Then they probably will make you wait for some time." Toshiro said with a smirk.

"So they decided if I become a soul reaper and if I am late then they might have second thoughts." Karin asked looking into his eyes.

"Yea. Now you understand." Toshiro said and then Karin got off him and did something he wouldn't think she would do.

"Get out of my room I have to get ready and you start eating I only takes my a minute or so to eat and 10 minutes to get ready." Karin said pushing Toshiro off the bed and out of the room. When Toshiro was out of the room Karin shout the door and Rukia was standing not far from the door.

"So she doesn't like you?" Rukia said with a smile.

"No I told her if we don't get there fast or in other words on time. Then she might not become a soul reaper." Toshiro said brushing himself and head towards the stairs.

"Isn't it in an hour or so?" Rukia asked.

"Yea but I have to do something with Urahara and that might to sometime and it involves Karin." Toshiro said walking down the stairs.

"So I don't have to come there when you do?" Rukia asked because she was going to go with him, Matsumoto and Karin to the Soul Society.

"No. Matsumoto won't be there for another 20 minutes." Toshiro said half way down the stairs and sees Yuzu bring some food to the table. "But Rukia you can't tell Karin that."

Karin came running down stairs with her hair in a nice ponytail. She was dressed and ready. She ran to the table grabbed some food and ran back upstairs. Toshiro was sitting on the couch in the living room because he was done and was waiting for Karin to be ready.

Karin came running back down the next minute done with her other food and a piece of bread.

"Hey Toshiro come on we have to go." Karin yelled trying to get her shoes on. Toshiro walked over got his shoes on and turned around at the door.

"Thank you for everything you did again." Toshiro said to Yuzu and turned around walked outside to a very nervous Karin. "Karin claim down will you." Toshiro said starting to walk down the street.

"How can I claim down when I am about to meet the highest soul reapers and I might become one." Karin said nervously and trying to walk faster to get to where they are going.

"Where are you going?" Toshiro asked stopped at a corner.

"Where ever we have to so we can get to the soul society. Where are you going?" Karin asked looking confused.

"This way. The way to get the soul society." Toshiro said turning the corner to where a shop is.

"Urahara shop. If we were coming here we could have ran here and not walk." Karin said a little mad. "Are we late?" Karin asked hoping not.

"What do you mean? You are 45 minutes early." Urahara said walking out of the shop.

"WHAT?" Karin yelled. Toshiro started walking towards the shop.

"No we are not. I came at the time you told me. She also doesn't know. So can we get this done with now?" Toshiro said walk inside the shop.

"What are you two talking about?" Karin asked taking a step forward. Urahara smiled and then turned around and start walking inside.

"Why don't come inside Karin?" Urahara said. Karin started to walk inside.

When standing not from where she is now. She couldn't see Toshiro from where is. Then she can see Urahara under his breathe. Urahara point's finger and second she felt like she couldn't move because of chains and when she tried they got tighter.

Karin thought it was just Urahara and make a note trust he again. Where is Toshiro? Isn't he supposed to protect me. Then Urahara put his cane Karin's forehead and then Karin could feel a heavy weight fall off.

"Nice catch Hitsugaya." Urahara said and that made Karin turn her head to see Toshiro there holding her body. Karin looked down and saw herself in a soul reaper uniform. Karin's eyes widen she didn't even realize that the chains were now gone.

"Why? How?" That was all the Karin was able to say she couldn't think of anything else.

Toshiro picked her body up bridal style started walking back. Karin just sat there wide eyed. When Toshiro came back he say Karin still sitting and Urahara is sitting down drinking tea. There were tow other cups of tea as well. Toshiro down next to the man and looked back at Karin.

"Karin are you going to join us or just sit there?" Toshiro asked but Karin just sat there and didn't move.

"I already tried that and she didn't move at all." Urahara said looking at Karin. "It's a good thing I told you to come early."

"Yea. Hey Karin if you come over I will tell you something." Toshiro said trying to make her come over there.

"Looks like even you can't make her move." Urahara said with a grin before he put his famish fan in front of his mouth.

"How much you want to bet." Toshiro said with a smile.

"I will bet $5.00." Urahara said with a smile.

"Deal." Toshiro said getting up from where he was and walking over to Karin.

Toshiro picked her up bridal style and she still didn't move or say anything. He thought that if he did that she would yell at him or something. Toshiro walked back over to the table and put down next to him. She still didn't move at all.

"Looks like I am going to get $5.00." Urahara said happily. Toshiro was think of something to do and then it hit him.

"I wouldn't bet on that so quickly." Toshiro said happy.

"You got an idea?" Urahara asked thinking what he could do.

"Yea and be ready to give me $5.00." Toshiro said happily and moving a lot closer to Karin. Toshiro turned her face so it was facing him. Then he kissed her passionately and in a few second Karin was back and pushing him away.

"What are you doing?" Karin asked him. Sounding a little mad.

"Just trying to make you say or do something." Toshiro said and turned to face Urahara. "Pay up." Urahara pulled $5.00 out and handed it to Toshiro. Karin looked really mad now.

"You bet on who could make me say or do something?" Karin asked very mad. Toshiro and Urahara looked at her.

"No he bet me that I couldn't make you say or do anything. Because when we tried to talk to you, you would just sit there and do nothing and just sit there and star into nothing. Even when I picked you up bridal style you didn't do anything. So I thought a kiss might snap you out of it and Urahara said he wouldn't tell." Toshiro explained smirk on his face.

"Oh so why am I in a soul reaper uniform?" Karin asked looking confuse.

"The head captain told me to bring you to the soul society in soul reaper form." Toshiro said looking picking his tea and taking a sip of it.

"Wait you knew I was going to become a soul reaper today and you didn't tell me last nigh. Also how did Urahara know and when did the head captain tell you this? I was there the whole time and you let me be nervous all this morning for nothing." Karin said glaring at him.

"On the phone when you and Orhime were in the kitchen and I thought it was funny to see you like this. As for last night it was going to be a surprise." Toshiro said grinning at her. Urahara looked at both of them.

"So you were with her last night?" Urahara asked.

"Yes I brought her home last night. I didn't want someone going to get her and I was told to watch her." Toshiro said with the grin vanishing so it no longer was there and an ice cold face was there instead.

"What about the morning?" Urahara asked eyeing him.

"When I was there to pick her up." Toshiro said glaring coldly at him. Then there was a little giggle that came from Karin.

"Sounds different from what Karin's saying." Urahara said looking at both of them. Then the door open to both Matsumoto and Rukia standing there. "I see it is time then. I will be in the basement when you're ready." Urahara said standing up and heading to the basement.

Toshiro and Karin were already out of there bodies. So they waited for Rukia and Matsumoto before they headed down to the basement.

"So where were you Captain last night? You didn't come back to Orhime's house." Matsumoto said as they walked over to Urahara.

"I was asking the same question not that long ago." Urahara said looking at Hitsugaya.

"I couldn't even feel your spiritual pressure." Matsumoto said staring at her captain.

"It doesn't matter." Hitsugaya said not even looking at either of them. Karin was smiling at the thought of last night.

"So I see you are a soul reaper." Rukia said to Karin having there own conversation.

"Yea apparently that is why we had to come her early and he didn't tell me it or anything." Karin said looking at Rukia with a smile.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" Rukia asked as she winked at her.

"Yes it was the best in the long time." Karin said still smiling.

"Did you like the company?" Rukia asked.

"Yea I like it more than I would have thought." Karin said not noticing the other group stopped talking neither did Rukia.

"I thought you would." Rukia said and winked at her again.

"How did you know I would like it?" Karin asked Rukia looking confused.

"After how I say your sister and father act. I thought you must have been awake." Rukia said having her smile on her face.

"Does my brother know I was awake and I wanted him as my company last night?" Karin asked a little nervous.

"No he doesn't know that you were awake." Rukia said and then added on. "But you do know that your dad and sister were listening to you two last night." Karin and Toshiro froze when they heard that. Matsumoto say him freeze and of course she was listening to what Rukia and Karin were saying.

"YOU WERE WITH KARIN LAST NIGHT!" Matsumoto yelled. Toshiro was totally frozen for a second.

"You are wrong." Toshiro said trying not to let her know what happened.

"That would make a lot of since." Urahara said looking at him with his fan in front of his face so they couldn't see the smile on it. By then Rukia and Karin stopped talking and turning to them.

"We don't have time for this. We have to go to the Soul Society and remember what I told you." Toshiro said walking towards the portal.

"What is in this bag Toshiro?" Karin asked looking at the duffel bag that her sister packed. Toshiro turned to look at what she is talking about.

"Oh I don't know your sister packed it?" Toshiro said turning back around. Karin looked in it and it has her laptop and other things that she could do on her free time. But not clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" Karin asked and Toshiro turned to Urahara.

"I thought I told you to give some soul reaper clothes." Toshiro said glaring at Urahara. Urahara went behind a rock and grabbed a bag.

"Sorry forgot to get it to her." Urahara said giving her a bag of soul reaper uniforms. "Here are some clothes you can were when your there and don't worry about returning them."

"OK let's go." Toshiro said turning around.

They all went in front of the portal and stood there.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked the chapter._**

**_I know spelling and grammar is bad I didn't have time to fix all of it so please don't tell me about it._**

**_It took me all day once I finished my homework._**

**_PS school has a lot of HomeWork_**

**_Please Review and Anything else because that is what makes me want to write._**

**_Bye for now I will update Sunday._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry I didn't post last week but I have a reason and that my computer deleted all of what I had and I couldn't get it back. I also have been so busy with school. Sorry again.**_

_**Well here is chapter 19 what I meant to post last week.**_

* * *

Chapter 19

They all went to the portal and stood there.

Toshiro turned to look at Karin. Karin felt someone watching her so she looked up at Toshiro, only to find that he was the one looking at her.

"You know we have to flash step through the portal. Do you want me to carry you?" Toshiro said, breaking the silence. "And I also don't trust you to not fall on me using your flash step." he quickly added. Karin gave him a look.

"What are you saying, you don't trust me to use my flash step?" Karin said defensively.

"Actually yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. I'm tired of all the bruises, they hurt." Toshiro said with a little bit of a smile and remember how in the park she had fallen on him twice and the second time it was to kiss him and show her brother that she really did love him. Just the memory would make him smile.

"Fine, but don't think that I am doing this because you would talk me into it and I don't want to hear it." Karin said turning her head away form Toshiro so he couldn't see her blushing a little.

"Good. Now is everybody ready." Toshiro said looking at Rangiku and Rukia. They nodded once. Toshiro turned back to Karin and she still had her head turned away from him. Toshiro didn't care and picked her bridal style. Karin a immediately looked at him with her eyes a wide with surprise. She stared up at him and he did the same with her.

"What are you doing?" Karin said trying very little to get off of Toshiro. But thanks to her trying to get away Toshiro hold got tighter.

"Like I said I am going to care you there. Ok lets go." Toshiro said flash stepping into the portal. Karin was holding on to for her dear life. She gabbed his clothes and didn't let go.

When they got through the portal, Toshiro and Karin were first and Rangiku and Rukia not far behind. Karin didn't open her eyes for a minute or two. Rangiku and Rukia started to giggle.

"You have a fun ride, Karin?" Rangiku said looking at how tight her hold was on him. "The hold on Hitsugaya looks pretty tight." That made Toshiro look down and there was Karin holding onto his clothes really tight and he never even noticed she had a hold of him.

"Oh shut up. It is a lot different from when I do it." Karin said giving her a look that was not a nice one. Karin didn't let her hold down at all.

"Now is not the time for this, and thanks to your little talk we will need to hurry get there on time." Toshiro said looking away from Karin and to Rangiku and Rukia. "We are going to be there on time Matsumoto." Toshiro added glaring at Matsumoto.

"OK fine. Then we need to leave." Matsumoto said taking one last glance at the so very cute couple.

"Yes we should and no telling anyone about this or you know what. Now lets go." When Toshiro finished his last sentence him and Karin were gone. Rangiku and Rukia started to run not long after that.

Toshiro was flash stepping fast than he did in the portal. That made Karin tighten her hold on him and close her eyes shut. They were ahead of Rangiku and Rukia a little. Toshiro stopped on top of a house and looked down at Karin. She looked so scared it made him smile. Karin final started her eyes and ended up staring into his eyes.

"Why did you stop are we there?" Karin was finally able to spit out. Toshiro's smile grew a little.

"No I just wanted to tell you something." Toshiro said looking down at her. More important her hands on his clothes. Karin blushed a little and loosen her hold on him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Karin said looking at him in the eyes. Hoping he wouldn't see the blush but she knew he could see the blush.

"I wanted to tell you if you wanted to hold onto me instead of my clothes." Toshiro said with a grin like smile. Karin let go of his clothes and put her arms around his waist. She held on really tight and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you Toshiro. I feel a lot better now that I have you in my arms." Karin said turning her head so she can see his eyes.

"Good but I am sorry." Toshiro said and his smile dissolved. He still kept looking at her and his face was a cold. Karin looked confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Karin asked a little scared.

"We are going to have to flash step faster. Sorry but Rangiku and Rukia are almost there. So we are going to have to go really fast. Sorry." Toshiro said looking down at her.

"It's ok. As long as you said your sorry and you did." Karin said looking at him in the eyes. Toshiro looked at her for a few second and then looked forward.

"Good." After Toshiro said that he was flash stepping and faster than ever. Karin had a really tight hold on him and her eyes were glued shut. Toshiro could feel her hold on him tighten but didn't do any thing. They got there in a second or two. Once they got there Rangiku and Rukia were just getting there. They were giggling about something but Toshiro didn't care.

Karin released that they stopped and slowly started to open her eyes. The first thing she say was Toshiro staring at her and she stared at him for a few second before she heard someone and giggle. She turned her head and say that Rangiku and Rukia were giggle and staring at them. Karin immediately let go of Toshiro and stood up on her own.

"Lets go. We need to get to the meeting." Toshiro said straighten his clothes because of Karin hold.

"Come on Captain can't we talk about that like run here. We know you two stopped on the way her. What did you two do? I also saw how Karin had a different hold on you than before." Rangiku said eyeing them and Rukia giggled a little. Toshiro death glares at them. Karin had a little blush forming on her cheeks.

"Lets go and remember what will happen if anyone find out. We will talk about this later." Toshiro said turning on his heel and started walking away and Karin followed right after him. Rangiku and Rukia followed after a second and they were forced to stop or they would be punished.

They walked to these two big doors. Toshiro opened them and walked in. Everyone turned there head to look at them. Toshiro walked over to his spot and stood there looking straight ahead. Then Rangiku walked over to where he was and stood behind him. Then Rukia walked over to her captain and stood behind him. That left Karin to stand in the middle of the room and everyone was looking at her. You could even say studying her. After a few minutes the head captain who was sitting right in front of her but a ways away decided to talk.

"Are you Karin Kurosaki? Ichigo Kurosaki's sister?" The head captain said looking into yes her eyes and Karin looking back her.

"Yes I am Karin Kurosaki and Ichigo's younger sister." Karin said looking at him.

"Oh so you are Ichigo's sister. You must be a good fighter. Do want to fight me?" Said Captain Kenpachi looking at her ready for a good fight and had a grin on his face. Karin didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say.

"She is not here to fight and she doesn't even have a sword so it wouldn't be a good fight. Maybe you could fight her later?" Said Captain Ukitake said looking at Kenpachi.

"Captain Ukitake is right. Karin Kurosaki is here to tell you about what her zanpakuto said to her." The Head Captain said looking at Kenpachi for a second and then back to Karin. "Will you please tell everyone what your zanpakuto said?" The Head Captain asked nicely.

"Yes. My zanpakuto said that her power is very strong and that someone will try to get it. That someone is probably the guy who attacked me. She also said he will use it for his own evil uses." Karin said looking at the Head Captain and trying to remember if she said anything else.

"Did she say anything else?" The Head Captain asked looking at her.

"Yes. Last night she said something about it but I couldn't hear all of what she said but I heard most of it." Karin said still trying to remember what she said.

"Tell us what you know." The Head Captain said nicely. He could tell she was trying to remember but was failing.

"All that I can remember was that this guy was going to ruin the soul society and something else but I can't remember. She also said that I would learn her name very soon and I would know her name once I see her." Karin said stop trying to remember because she knew she wouldn't.

"What do you mean once you see her? If you went to your inner-world then you should be able to see her or he. You did go to your inner-world, right, or was it just a little voice in your mind?" Question Captain Kurotsuchi asked her a little mean.

"No I haven't seen her and the answer to the other question is yes." Karin said with a little smile and turn to face him when she was speaking. What she said made Captain Kurotsuchi really mad.

"You didn't answer my question?" said Captain Kurotsuchi angrily. Karin's smile grew a little.

"I mean what I said. I have been to my inner-world but I have only heard her speak because she hides in flames." Karin said and turned back to looking at the Head Captain.

"So how do you know that she is a she?" Captain Unohana asked sweetly and kindly.

"She told me and it was a little easy to because she has a high voice." Karin said nicely.

"Did she tell you anything that could help us track down this guy and how do you know it was a guy?" Asked Captain Kuchiki. Karin turned her head towards him and looked at him.

"No I don't know anything that could help you track him down. I also don't really know if he is a guy. I just thought he was but I think Captain Hitsugaya might have a bitter chance to know if this person is a guy or not because he fought the person. But you would kind of think that the person is a guy because of what he said and he had a deeper voice." Karin said looking at him and then all head expect Karin's turned to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Do you know something about this Hitsugaya?" The Head Captain asked Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded his head.

"I know he is very strong and has a lot of power. He can also create a portal to go where he wants. I don't know if that portal can come here to the soul society or where it goes. Also by the way he fought and looked I would agree with Miss Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said looking at the ground.

"So you know what he looks like?" Asked Captain Soi Fon. "It would help track him down."

"I know it would him but remember what he looked like. It was only for a second and all I saw was his eyes and I could see he was grinning when I was fighting." Toshiro said not even looking up from the ground.

"Very well then. Is there any other question that you want to ask?" The Head Captain asked and no one raised a hand or even asked a question. "Very well then. I think we should all introduce are self to Karin and then I will make a choice on who will watch Miss Kurosaki. I am the Head Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai. The head of all the captains." The Head Captain said then turned his head to Soi Fon and go down the line on the right of Karin.

"I am Captain Soi Fon. I am the Commander of the Stealth Force, Crop Commander of the Executive Military Force and Captain of Squad 2." Said Soi Fon in a very serious and high up manner. Then it was Captain Unohana standing next to her to speak up.

"I am Captain Retsu Unohana. I am the Captain of the Medical Division also known as Squad 4." Captain Unohana very kindly and then there was Captain Kuchiki standing next to her.

"I am Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I am the Head of the Noble Kuchiki Family. I am also the Captain of Squad 6." Said Captain Kuchiki with no feeling and makes sure his position is known. Then a guy with a hat and the guy is pulling his hat lower so I can't see his eyes. Captain Kyoraku was next to speak up.

"I am Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. I am the Captain of Squad 8." Captain Kyoraku said looking at Karin. Then Hitsugaya was standing next to Captain Kyoraku.

"I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am the Captain of Squad 10." Toshiro said not even looking at Karin. Then It was Captain Kurotsuchi standing not to him still looking a little mad at what she said to him.

"I am Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I am the Captain of the Research and Development Division also known as Squad 12." Captain Kurotsuchi said giving her a mean look. Then it was the other rows turn. The first Captain on that said was Komamura.

"I am Captain Sajin Komamura. I am the Captain of Squad 7." Said Captain Komamura standing straight and tall. Then it was Captain Zaraki standing next to him with a grin on his face and looking straight in her eyes.

"I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. I am the Captain of Squad 11 or in other word the best fighting squad there is." Captain Zaraki said with the grin still on his face. Then last but not lest Captain Ukitake.

"I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake. I am the Captain of Squad 13." Captain Ukitake said sweetly. Then Karin looked back to the Head Captain looking a little confused. The Head Captain notice this.

"Is something wrong or is there a question you want to ask?" The Head Captain looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes I have a question." Karin said looking back at the Head Captain.

"What is the question?" The Head Captain asked trying to think what she might ask.

"Why are the number 3, 5 and 9 squads don't have Captains but Lieutenants?" Karin asked and some of the people in the room bowed there heads.

"Good question and the answer is because we just ended a war against those captains. They tried to take over the soul society and burring the war they died and that was there punishment." The Head Captain said looking a little sad for a second.

"Oh I am sorry I brought it up." Karin said looking at the ground.

"It's ok. It was a very good question. By the way would you like to know who will watch you." The Head Captain said looking at her. Karin looked up at him and nodded once. The Head Captain looked at all the other captains and all were looking at him but Captain Hitsugaya. Then The Head Captain looked back at Karin.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. **_

_**I guess you will have to wait tell next week to see who he chooses. **_

_**I wounder why Hitsugaya isn't looking at the Head Captain. ;)**_

_**Please review, comment, follow and favorite. Pretty please review or comment.**_

_**And yes I know review and comment mean the same thing. **_

_**Well see you next time. Maybe.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello I finished it before the day is over yea.**_

_**I don't have a lot to talk but thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

Chapter 20

"It's ok. It was a very good question. By the way would you like to know who will watch you." The Head Captain said looking at her. Karin looked up at him and nodded once. The Head Captain looked at all the other captains and all were looking at him but Captain Hitsugaya. Then Head Captain looked back at Karin.

The Head Captain smiled. Still looking at Karin in the eyes and say what he need to see what he was looking for. "The Captain that will be watching you is Captain Hitsugaya." The Head Captain said turning his head to Captain Hitsugaya.

Karin wanted to jump up and down but then they would know something was up. So she just nodded once and didn't look over at him because that would just be weird. On the other hand Captain Hitsugaya raised his head when he heard his name and looked at the Head Captain and then to Karin. He could hear Matsumoto giggling behind him. He made a note in his mind to thank the Head Captain later on and make sure there was no one around. Captain Hitsugaya nodded his head once to show that he heard him. Then the Head Captain continue.

"But every captain will train her. You will all take turns training her and I will tell you when each morning I think would be good. Captain Hitsugaya will keep an eye on her but is also to make she to show her around for now." The Head Captain said looking at all the captains and they all nodded their heads once. "With that said you are all dismissed." The Head Captain said and slammed his end of the cane on the ground.

Everybody started to leave. Even the Head Captain. Captain Hitsugaya walked over to Karin with Matsumoto right on his heals. Karin stood still and looked at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Captain can I go walk back with my friends and I will meet you in the office?" Matsumoto asked when they stopped walking and were in front of Karin.

"Yes but when ever you get back to the office you better do your share of work." Captain Hitsugaya said and turned at around to look at Matsumoto but she wasn't there. Instead she was running up to Rukia, yell 'wait up.' Then Matsumoto turned her head over her shoulder and had a grin on her face and yelled said 'thanks Captain.' Captain Hitsugaya sighed loudly. Karin had a big smile on her face. By this time almost all the Captains are gone.

Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui started to walk over to where they were standing with both of their lieutenants gone. They had smiles on there faces.

"I can get why the Head Captain put Captain Hitsugaya with Karin. They are both young and she must have trusted him if she came here willing." Captain Ukitake said with a smile. They stopped walking when they got in front of the two.

"I would have to agree with you." Captain Shunsui said with a smile on his face or almost a grin. Captain Hitsugaya scowled at him. Karin watched them come over and start talking and how Captain Hitsugaya scowled at them. But she was confused on why he scowled him. The other captains that were talking stopped and looked at her. Karin looked a little surprised on way they were looking at her so she bowed her head. She thought that she must have been thinking so much that she didn't even realize that they stopped talking to look at her.

"There is no need to bow or anything." Captain Ukitake said and Captain Shunsui nodded and started to walk towards Karin. Karin by now was standing straight. Captain Shunsui put his arm around her.

"You better be nice to this young girl, Toshiro. She is a very pretty one, is she not?" Captain Shunsui asked Captain Hitsugaya and Karin who was still under his arm was blushing a little.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Hitsugaya asked glaring at him. Captain Shunsui just grinned more.

"Oh I can answer that one." Captain Ukitake said and then added on. "He said that because you didn't look at the Head Captain when he was going to announce who will watch her. When the Head Captain said your name you looked almost happy or you at were a little surprised. But I think you were probably just happy you get to be with Karin a young girl." Karin was truly blushing by now.

"What in the world are you talking about? I only didn't look because I didn't care and when he said my name was I supposed to just keep looking down or what?" Toshiro said trying to make what he is saying sound true. Karin had the color of a rose on her cheeks.

"Oh it looks like Miss Kurosaki is blushing. I wonder why though?" Captain Shunsui asked with a grin. Karin looked up at the man.

"Why wouldn't I blush when you are talking about how someone would fall in love with me? You are talking like I am not even here. That is not very nice." Karin said harshly.

"Oh don't have to be so mean. We just meet and this is how you are. Were you like this when you first got to talk to Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Shunsui asked. By now no one was in the room but the four of them. Karin shook her head no.

"No I was worse to him at some minutes and at those I acted nice but then was really mean to him. So I am being nice to you." Karin said with a grin. Captain Hitsugaya glared at Karin.

"Is that true? She is being nice to use. Because if that is true I wonder how ruff were you? Did you get what you want or was he not what you want or could it be that he was not good at giving it to you?" Captain Shunsui said getting Karin closer to him. Karin was frozen. Captain Hitsugaya was mad and did what he had to.

Captain Hitsugaya grabbed Karin form Captain Shunsui. He held her in her arms protectively. Karin was frozen from what just happened. Captain Ukitake and Shunsui started to laugh and they were watching Captain Hitsugaya hold her.

"Looks like you really care for her, Captain Hitsugaya?" Captain Ukitake,

"I just don't want her to think that all the people in the soul society are like you, a pervert. And you made me sound like one by the you were talking. Now if you don't mind I need to get Karin to the barracks of squad ten." Captain Hitsugaya said and picked up Karin. With that Captain Hitsugaya flashed stepped to squad ten.

Karin was still shocked when there. Karin didn't even realize that there were in squad ten's office and no one was around. Captain Hitsugaya smiled, looking down at Karin.

"You must be getting used to flash step, because you didn't even hold on to me. Which made me a little sad." Captain Hitsugaya said holding her closer to him. Karin just looked up and then looked around to see that they were in the squad ten.

"W-we flashed stepped here. H-how long have we been here?" Karin asked looking at him in the eyes. Captain Hitsugaya's smile grew a little bigger.

"We just got here. Only a minute or so long. Why would you care? We are finally alone." Captain Hitsugaya said put a hand by the side of her head and a thumb on her cheek. Karin finally was back to her old self and not shocked anymore.

"Why did you do that? Also why did you flash step here, you know I hate that." Karin said very anger. Captain Hitsugaya put his hand down and walk over to a desk in front of a window. He sat down in a chair behind the desk.

"Come here." Captain Hitsugaya said motioning with his hand for Karin to come closer. Karin walked in front of the desk. "Come closer." Captain Hitsugaya said still motioning to her to come closer. Karin walked to the side of the desk and next to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Do you really want to know why I did that?" Captain Hitsugaya said looking up at Karin. Karin looked anger at him.

"Why would I ask if I didn't want to know?!" Karin said angrily. She wanted to hit him in the hind for thinking such a thing. Captain Hitsugaya just a smiled.

Captain Hitsugaya grabbed Karin by the waist and pulled her on his lap, really fast. Captain Hitsugaya's smile grew a little at how Karin was on his lap. Karin was a little surprised but didn't freeze.

"Why did you…" Karin didn't get to finish her question because Captain Hitsugaya started to kiss her. Kiss wasn't long because Karin pulled away from it. She wanted answer not kisses at the moment. Captain Hitsugaya's smile never left, his face it was like the smile was mocking her. Captain Hitsugaya pulled Karin close to him and he put his lips right next to her ear. Then he started to whisper to her.

"The only reason I did that because I don't want any other men or anyone to touch you like that other than me." Captain Hitsugaya whispered in her ear. Karin wasn't anger anymore with what he just said, instead she had a smile on her face.

"Stupid, I could have handle it. You didn't have to do that." Karin whispered.

"But what kind of boyfriend would I be then." Captain Hitsugaya said. "And even boyfriend gets a little jealous when another man has his arm around there woman and was pulling her closer to him. What I did is what any other boyfriend would do. Unless you don't want me as your boyfriend and just want me as a friend."

Karin was anger now. Why would she want anyone other than him and she was going to show him that she was his. Karin pushed him away from her ear and grabbed his collar and pulled him really close that there lips almost touched.

"You really think I want that?" Karin asked with a smile but it didn't sound nice.

"I don't know. You didn't do anything to stop him." Captain Hitsugaya said with a little happy voice. Karin smile grew bigger.

"Do you want me to show me you that I like you and only you?" Karin asked sweetly.

"Can you do me the pleaser?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"Is anyone around?" Karin asked serous.

"Do you see anyone?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. Did she see anyone? No! So why would she ask?

"I mean outside this room. Is anyone around?" Karin asked again. It toke a minute for Captain Hitsugaya to see if anyone would come or not and Matsumoto was a good ways away.

"No everyone is some ways away and my subordinates are not near here. Why?" Captain Hitsugaya asked and just like that he was answered y Karin. They started to kiss. Karin pulled away just for a minute to say one thing.

"This, you said I couldn't do anything if we weren't alone and we are now a for a couple of minutes. Which is good for me." Karin said and pulled his collar which she still had in her hand. Captain Hitsugaya was forced to go forward or be chocked by Karin.

Karin kissed him passionately. That last a minute or two, Karin decided now was the time she would show him that she really did love. Karin opened her mouth and just when she was about to ask, the door slammed open.

Karin closed her mouth her mouth immediately and pulled away from the kiss. Karin could hear Captain Hitsugaya groan from someone to interrupted there kiss and what was going to happen. Karin got up from his lap and didn't even care to look at who might have seen that. Captain was mad and anyone could see that.

"What do you want?" Captain Hitsugaya asked very coldly. Then there was a giggle and Karin looked up to see that Matsumoto and Rukia were standing there giggling.

"Oh Captain did I interrupted something?" Matsumoto asked trying to use a sweet voice and hold in her giggles.

"Yes you did. Now what do you want?" Captain Hitsugaya knew that he would never hear the ending of this.

"Were you two celebrating? The celebration that you two will get to be together." Matsumoto said letting a few giggles pass her lips. Rukia on the other hand looked like she could almost burst out laughing.

"No, Karin just wanted to give something or tell me something." Captain Hitsugaya said finally looking up at Matsumoto glaring the death out of her, if it could.

"Oh is that true Karin?" Matsumoto asked and Karin started to blush. "Well I hope you know it is hard to say something when you are kissing." Matsumoto said and was starting to walk over her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. Matsumoto just smiled at her captain and kept looking for something until she found her bottle of sake.

"Oh don't worry captain. I just had to grab this and then I was going to leave. So you two can continue doing what you are doing." Matsumoto said walked over to Karin and bent her head down so it was by Karin's ear. "So you can give my captain what you were going to. Just remember making out is a lot of fun when you have someone who will fight back and I am guessing he will fight back hard." Matsumoto whispered to Karin and then walking to Rukia who was standing at the door. Rukia was walking and they left while giggling about the two of them.

"What did she say to you, Karin?" Captain Hitsugaya asked her looking in her eyes.

"Oh nothing." Karin said looking away from Captain Hitsugaya.

"Fine then. Why don't you do what you were going to do, then? I would love to have what you were going to do." Captain Hitsugaya asked.

* * *

**_I finished it._**

**_Please review or anything got to go to bed because I have school tomorrow._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello I am doing it a couple of hours earlier because I won't be able to tomorrow. I won't update until next Sunday.**_

_**I hope you all like it. Sorry if you don't but I can't help it. High school is really hard and a lot of homework for missing one day.**_

_**Well here is a the chapter, so read it like you were going to do before I wrote this.**_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Fine then. Why don't you do what you were going to do, then? I would love to have what you were going to do." Captain Hitsugaya asked.

Karin blushed and walked to the couch a little ways away from Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya looked was about to go over to Karin when Karin started to talk.

"Sorry I don't want to do it. I am going to take a nap and I learned that your office is also not a place for that. Or anything other than I am taking an order." Karin said that and laid on the couch. Hitsugaya couldn't see her face or anything at of the matter. Hitsugaya was a little sad at what she said but didn't show it on his face. Hitsugaya started to do the paper work on his desk and there was a lot of it, no thanks to Matsumoto.

**Karin in her dream**

_Karin awoke in her inner-world. There was flames everywhere but didn't burn her at all. Karin wasn't freaked out by this at the least. She started to get used to this after the 2__nd__ time. She usually have to walk around just to get her zanpakuto to talk to her. But this time Karin looked up and say a pair of eyes looking at her. This scared Karin a little and Karin took a step back._

"_So, can you see me?" Said she zanpakuto with a little teasing hidden in there. Karin looked mad her zanpakuto was teasing her and she didn't like when she did that._

"_Do you have to tease me every time I come here and yes, I can see you. Or more like only your eyes!" Karin was a little mad and she made that clear in the last sentence. Then she heard he laugh. It was so funny to her zanpakuto, how she could make Karin mad so easily._

"_No but it was so much fun and even when I tried to get your attention a long time ago. You never listened, so it is just pay back for not listening to me. Also I wanted to talk to you." The zanpakuto said very serious. Karin looked a little confused her zanpakuto was never serious, even when she was telling me about what that guy wanted. She would make a joke every few second. That's why it scared Karin._

"_What do you want to talk about?" Karin asked serious. _

"_There are two this. The first thing is a question." Her zanpakuto said looking into Karin's eyes._

"_What is the question and how can you be so serious. I didn't think that you could do such a thing." Karin said with a smirk. _

"_Oh look who is talking. But the question is do you want me to help you in your training?" She asked and Karin wanted to yell at her but she was acting serious so she thought it would be better not to yell at her._

"_Of Course I would love your help but how? You said I would only learn your name when I see you but I can't right now." Karin said looking down at the ground._

"_I never said I couldn't talk to you through your mind when you are awake or that I couldn't let you hold and use me to practice." She said with a little giggle at the end._

"_What are you talking about? I don't get anything you are saying." Karin said looking up into her eyes. _

"_I will just tell you that when you wake that you will have something next to you and that is something I gave you, so you will have to keep it with you at all time." She said very serious and this is a little scary._

"_So I will have something next to me that I will have to carry it around with me and you will talk with me when I am awake, correct?" Karin asked making sure she got it correctly._

"_Yes that is true. Now do you want to know what the second thing I want to talk about is?" She asked serious with a little happy in her voice. _

"_Yes I would. Now can you tell me what it is." Karin said a little happy that she was getting back to normal._

"_Why did you stop when he pretty much told you to get back on his lap and kiss him so more?" She said with some giggling after it. Karin blushed when she said that. _

"_What are you talking about?" Karin said looking away from her. Then she heard more giggling. _

"_Now come on. We both know that he was asking you get back on his lap and kiss him so more. You love him, so why didn't you kiss him and why did you care when people came in his office." She said that with a happy town. Karin blushed so more._

"_He said he didn't want people to know that we liked each other. It also is none of your business, so don't be asking." Karin said very angry. There was a laugh in the air._

"_It is my business. I am part of your soul so it is my business. Also if it is true I would have to meet his zanpakuto and that is easy but I do have to know the answer. Why didn't you go back over there and kiss him. I know you wanted to, I am apart of you soul so I can tell your feeling and read your thoughts." her zanpakuto said and it was not even close to being serious._

"_None of your concern and how in the world do I get out of here. Also if you can read my thoughts and stuff then why don't you know the answer to the question." Karin asked starting to get curious. _

"_That is because you have not learned my name and how do you get out it is easy but first you have to answer my question. Also I can that you are really blushing so just for your heads up when ever you leave you will be blushing a whole lot so try to have some fun with that." Her zanpakuto said while laughing and the next thing she knew she wasn't sleeping._

**Back in Hitsugaya's Office**

Karin has woken up and sat up immediately. Karin looked around and saw she was in Hitsugaya's office and the two captains they were talking with in the meeting area were here looking at her confused. Then Captain Ukitake smiled at her.

"Just come back from your inner-world, Karin?" Captain Ukitake said smiling.

"You are also blushing and a lot from what I can see. What could your zanpakuto say that could make you blush so much?" Captain Shunsui said with a grin. Then Karin started to think about the conversation they just had. They it hit her what she could say without them knowing.

"Oh nothing. It's just she wanted to help me but she could only…" Karin stopped because what she remembered her zanpakuto said.

"She could only do what?" Captain Ukitake said looking at her confused. But only just ignored him and looked down at her hands. She saw that there was a sword in her hands. Karin put the sword higher so she could see it better. The hilt was red and sliver but mostly sliver. The sheath was reddish brown. Karin didn't look at thinking back to the conversation they had in the beginning.

Captain Ukitake and Shunsui both looked shocked. They didn't know she could get her sword that fast. Captain Hitsugaya was listening to the conversation but stopped his work when he heard them say she was blushing really bad and looked up. He was waiting for her to answer but she didn't and Karin, Ukitake and Shunsui were looking at something Karin was holding. Hitsugaya looked more closely from where he was sitting and saw that both captains were shocked or surprised. Hitsugaya got up and walked over to the couch and looked down at what Karin was holding and taken back.

"So you got your sword." Hitsugaya said looking at Karin. Karin started to smile but then looked mad.

"Yea. What did you think, that I would never get a sword?" Karin said mockingly to him with a grin. Hitsugaya frowned.

"That's not what I said. I was just surprised that you got a sword that fast." Hitsugaya said turning around and walking away, back to his desk and sitting. Karin stared at him walking away.

"_So you do wish you did continue the kissing the two of you started." Her zanpakuto said with a little giggle. _Karin was shocked that she could talk to her that fast. _"You are holding apart of me so it makes it a lot easier."_

"Cognates on getting your own sword. By chance did you learn the name of you sword?" Ukitake asked pulling Karin out of her thoughts and looking away from Hitsugaya. Karin turned to look back at him.

"No and I was just thinking how did you know your I was in my inner-world?" Karin asked starting to wonder how they did know. Captain Shunsui smiled at her weirdly.

"That is easy. When someone sleep and can't be awake and there still breathing usually means they are in there inner-world. When we came we wanted to talk to Hitsugaya for a second and then you. When we were done talking we asked where you were because Hitsugaya is suppose to watch you. When he told us you were on the couch and were taking a nap. He tried to wake you up but couldn't, at all. So we have been waiting for you to wake you. It wasn't long after Hitsugaya tried to wake you up that you started to blush like crazy. So that is how we knew." Captain Shunsui said with a grin.

"Why did you add the part about me blushing it sounded out of place. Like you shouldn't say that." Karin was saying trying to make him shut up.

"I only said that because Hitsugaya over there." Captain Shunsui said pointing at Hitsugaya and he looked up from his work to see what they were talking about and he saw captain Shunsui pointing at him.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked confuse on why they would talk about him.

"He never knew that you were blushing until he started to listen into our conversation. So I had to say it because I know he was listening, isn't that right Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked and Hitsugaya scoffed and turned back to his paperwork because what he said was true.

"_You know when he was trying to wake that's what gave me the idea. So you should thank him. It is kind of his fault." her zanpakuto said. Then started to laugh. "Maybe he didn't want to just shack you awake but maybe give…" _Karin put down the sword and she wasn't able to talk to her anymore. Which was a good thing for Karin because she was getting annoying. Karin smiled at how she didn't have to listen to her anymore.

"Make I ask why you are smiling?" Ukitake asked nicely.

"Sure. I am smiling because my zanpakuto is annoying and apparently can't talk to me when I am not holding her. So that meanings I don't have to listen to her. Tease me like she always does." Karin said smiling.

"Why does she tease you?" Shunsui asked.

"Easy. She said it is payback because I was never able to listen to her or anything until now. So she was a little mad, but she is less mad because teases me." Karin said looking at her sword.

"What does she tease you about?" Ukitake asked.

"Anything she can think of. So what did want to talk?" Karin said with smile.

"I forgot. But at least we got to know you a little better. You know you are nothing like you. Well it is nice to meet you and if we remember. See you later Captain Hitsugaya." Shunsui said and as him and Ukitake leaving the office.

Karin looked at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya looked back at her. There eyes might and they started into each others eyes for a few minutes. Hitsugaya was the one to look away and get back to work. Karin kept looking at him while he work, when the door. Or almost slammed open. Matsumoto walked in and walked start in front of Hitsugaya's desk.

"Captain I heard you kissed Momo. Is it true? Are you cheating on Karin?" Matsumoto said right in front of Hitsugaya. Right from the word kiss Karin had full attention on this conversation.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked confused on what she just said.

"Is it true that you kiss Momo?" Matsumoto said looking Hitsugaya in the eye. When she said for a second time Hitsugaya froze and Karin was staring at him hoping this was not true. Even if she didn't know this Momo person.

* * *

**_I hope you like it and I really hope you like the ending. Haha :D_**

**_Please review or anything else that is down on the there. (Arrow pointing down)_**

**_Make sure tell help or tell me anything because I don't really like seeing the number 69 by the reviews and it has been like that for days please help with that._**

**_Bye for now, until next time._**


End file.
